Lyrical Decade
by Katsugi
Summary: sequel to Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Decade A chance encounter and a twist of fate. Two paths cross once more and Vivio finds herself riding with Decade once again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Nanoha or Kamen Rider

A/N: I had gotten F-91's permission to post a sequel before working on this work. I love F-91's work and I hope you'll enjoy reading this too. I'm a slow updater...so, just a heads up.

Lyrical Decade: Prologue

In these worlds, there are billions of people and despite how different we are, we are all very similar. Everyone looks up at the blue sky, swims in the same blue waters, and wish for small things.

But, people always want more and sometimes those small wishes become twisted. And because we misunderstand each other, we fight each other. If it was possible, I would wish that everyone could all live together peacefully forever.

-

Tired and battered, the man arrived to his destination: a marble throne room. Despite being bruised all over, the man's stride reeked with confidence. Hands in his pocket, he walked with such poise that it certainly didn't feel like he was about to meet one of the galaxy's most infamous villains.

_Tap!_ The second his foot connected to the ground, his presence was already known to his associate. It was just another issue that he might have to deal with later.

"…Did you retrieve the belt?" The feminine voice asked in immediate response. The woman sat on her stone throne, dressed in a black ballroom dress.

Their eyes locked onto each other as the man looked up to meet hers. Glaring at the other, neither of the participants would yield to the other. The curly haired man answered, "Of course. Who do you think I am? I am the man-"

"Enough of that. Give it to me." The purple haired woman immediately cut the man off as he continued his introduction. She would have none of that. She already knew who he was and what he was capable of and her patience had worn thin. Al Hazard had not given the direct method to resurrection, but it had shown her many options to research.

The man narrowed his eyes slightly at the woman; he knew it was dangerous to continue playing this game and asking such a question would bind him further down. But, it was a risk he had to take. "Will this method work?"

The noble nearly beamed at the question, looking like a sinister cat toying with a helpless mouse, she replied: "Of course, it could work. I wouldn't put my daughter at risk now would I?"

The man's glare worsened and began to spill out with venom. It was that statement that was a reminder of the stats quo. Breathing in and out deeply, the man's face returned back to a neutral expression. He would play her game for now. "I see. It would be a shame for you if this place never existed now. Wouldn't it?"

The woman nodded, but then frowned at the implications of that statement. It was her turn for her face to twist in silent fury.

Forcing a strained smile, the woman forced out: "Yes, yes. It would be very problematic for me. But, wouldn't it be more problematic for you?"

Putting on his best poker face, the man replied, "Maybe, but this isn't my world. I simply would just have to try harder to find someone else."

The woman too neutrally masked her emotions before summoning a small brown package and throwing it at the man's feet. "Maybe. Here's your next assignment. It should be easier than the last assignment. This man hasn't mastered the belt as well as the other."

Nodding in acknowledgement, the man kicked the package up and grabbed it with his hands. There was no way he would give the woman the pleasures of seeing him kneel to the ground. "Understood, its best we continue working then."

Leaving the scene, the man left the lady to her own devices. Acknowledging that another round had past and neither player was dead.

Once more the roulette was spun. Where it will stop this time, neither player knew.

-

"Good job today, Vivio! See you tomorrow!"

Waving back energetically, the young Kaiser wished her friends a good night. Smiling proudly, the pig-tailed girl turned to her head to the right and was greeted by a familiar sight: a floating white bunny. However, the sight wasn't as odd as it sounded since there was a recent boom in such designs for intelligent devices.

"Good job today, Chris. You're the best."

The bunny responded by doing front flips in midair, it was its way of saying thanks. Since for whatever reason, the device simply didn't talk. However, in midsession, the bunny stop flipping, summoned a panel, and waved it in front of Vivio's face.

Curiously wondering what had alarmed the device, Vivio glanced at the screen. Apparently, there was a small distress signal being sent out approximately one hundred meters north of her location.

To be honest, Vivio rarely strayed from her path home. It wasn't because she wasn't adventurous, but the last time she walked alone in an alley way she nearly got lost for an hour. However, that shouldn't be an issue this time after all, she had Chris. There was nothing she couldn't do!

After all she actually bested Nove today! She felt like she could do anything! Even take on Nanoha-mama!

However, a quick reminder of her mother's rather explosive magic caused Vivio to shake her head back and forward trying to erase the thought as fast as she could. Ok, maybe she couldn't take on Nanoha-mama, but she felt on top of the world. She was on Cloud Nine; there wasn't anything she couldn't do!

Boldly walking forwards, Vivio figured it would be ok to assist the situation before calling someone about the situation.

Maybe she would meet her own ferret friend just like Nanoha-mama found her familiar, Yuuno!

-

It was that particular moment, a certain librarian sneezed loudly. Muttering a small curse, he went back to his work.

-

Rushing to the scene, the girl immediately noticed it seemed to be a mundane scene. The alleyway was dark, the footing on the ground was uneven, and the area stank. Pushing onwards, the girl scanned the area looking for the source of the S.O.S.

There seemed to be nothing wrong.

"Maybe we should try walking a little further, Chris."

The girl ambled onward with her eyes shifting back and forth. Maybe she should just go back soon, the girl thought to herself.

"Ow…"

Eyes snapping open, Vivio immediately shifted into a fighting stance and wondered where the voice had come from.

"You're stepping on me." The voice from below sounded a bit pained. "You're heavy…Get off."

Immediately looking down, the girl saw she had just stepped on a wounded man in a black trench coat. The girl immediately jumped back retracting her foot so that it was no longer shoving his head face forward into the mud. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you all right…Mister…"

"Agggggh…did you ever consider going on a diet?" The man raised his head slightly from the muddy ground showing his battered mug.

Vivio's cheeks puffed up at the insult. She was not fat! Shamal stated that her body was in excellent shape: it contained less than ten percent fat.

It was only a few seconds later, did Vivio's mind processed the man's voice. Those blunt insults and that firm voice, even though it has been several years, she didn't think she would ever forget that voice.

"Tsukasa-san!?! Are you ok?" The girl instantly rushed to the man's side, flipping the man on his back. "Here, let me help you up!'

However, the man immediately slapped her hand away. "I'm perfectly fine…. I don't need anyone's help." He warily stated. "I'm fine."

The girl arched an eyebrow and gave Tsukasa a good look. His face showed signs of a severe beating, perhaps a fight gone wrong. Besides the red rivers traveling down his face, his face was covered in dirt. He has clearly seen better days.

"I am. I can help myself." He replied back irritably as he glared at her fiercely.

Heterochrome eyes stared at the adult disbelievingly as he failed to rise to his feet. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

The girl was startled by his harsh words, but chose to ignore them. "Stay here, I'm calling for help."

"I told you… I… don't need help." Struggling to get up, the man argued with his younger acquaintance as he further exhausted himself. However, after several attempts, his body would eventually work its magic and force the man to restrain himself.

Glancing worriedly at the man, Vivio whispered: "Tsukasa-san…really, what happened to you?"

-

In the cavernous office, the lady knight Carim was again befuddled by the faint flowing text. "I thought this case was over…"

"It's not over yet. The destroyer of worlds has returned to finish the job."

The blonds' eyes snapped open and immediately turned to the source of the voice, a middle aged man wearing a beige trench coat with thick rimmed glasses. However, this time he was accompanied by another man: he looked no older than twenty. Adorn in civilian attire, he looked like a Japanese pop star. Carim wanted to just ignore the older man's presence, but there was something different about him. His amber eyes made her felt as if she was in the arctic. His sad gaze looked cool and aloof. Something happened to him, and Carim could feel the rage scorching out from him.

But, Carim was not dubbed a knight of the church for nothing. Steeling her will, the woman press for more information, "Why should I bother trusting you again? Last time you were wrong!"

The old man looked as if he was about to speak, but the younger man raised his hand. Sufficiently silencing the older man, the younger man answered.

"We're sorry for the intrusion. However, it has appeared that the Destroyer of Worlds has appeared once more. Surely you have noticed the sudden increase in activity between the worlds and how some of them are disappearing?"

Carim immediately thought about recent reports mentioning strange readings from Earth and how enforcers had mentioned that it looked like some worlds just vanished. The Bureau had yet to find a proper explanation for the occurrence.

Noting this was what these men believed to be the reason, the maiden question their next course of action. "And what do you…suggest?"

The brown hair man turned his gaze away from the blond and looked towards the window. "It is regrettable. But, Decade can not simply be aloud to exist. To save millions, he must be eliminated."


	2. Chapter 2

Lyrical Decade

Chapter 1: Arrival

White. The color people have a tendency to assume means purity. However, white doesn't always necessarily mean that. White is also the absence of color and colors are the spices of life.

A white room is the room symbolizing the absence of life and the blond doctor had long grown accustom to such scenery. After all, she and her companions had already witness death countless times. Her occupation as a servant of the Book of Darkness and as a doctor demanded so. However, she noted from the corner of her red eyes that her friend's daughter was not.

Heterochromatic eyes gazed at the man's fallen form. It wasn't the worst case the doctor had ever seen, but from what the young girl had reported, that wasn't particularly the problem. The man's problem wasn't some life threatening wound. If that was the case, maybe the solution would be much easier to find. It was the deep gash in the man's heart and it shouldn't have been the girl that tried to fix this problem.

'She looks so small…' Shamal noted as she gazed at the girl sitting on the stool.

It was times like these that reminded Shamal that while Vivio was indeed the reincarnation of an ancient king, she was still a little girl, a little girl who has yet to completely come to terms with the darkness of this world. As tears were beginning to swell and the dam was about to break, Shamal decided it was now time to be an adult.

"I finished running some tests."

The child's head immediately bobbled up and the doctor mentally smirked. 'Children shouldn't wear that kind of expression.'

-

The child's head immediately turned to the blond haired woman and began to bounce anxiously. "Is he going to be ok?"

The doctor smiled kindly towards the girl. "Of course, he will. His wounds weren't particularly bad, just a few bruised ribs. Nothing I can't fix. "

Relief flooded through the young girl's heart as she beamed brightly, "That's great!"

However, the nurse's purple eyes stared at the young Kaiser.

And stared.

'Eh? What's wrong? …Maybe, Tsukasa-san is in worse shape than she thought!'

"Vivio-chan." The doctor kindly said but the tone felt too sickly sweet. It felt almost as if she was saying something much different. To be honest, Vivio felt utterly terrified of the doctor that very moment.

"Y-Yes!" The girl immediately responded as she straightened her back and gave the doctor a nervous glance.

"Healing spells are much more effective when they are directly applied, Vivio-chan." The doctor stated in the same sickly sweet tone.

Eyes widening in realization, the girl scrambled out of her seat.

'I'm in the way!'

However, children unfortunately aren't always the most graceful creatures. Their growing bodies sometimes cause them to underestimate the length of their legs.

_Crash! _

Thus, sometimes missteps are possible. Flashing a look of concern, the doctor knelt down to the girl and asked worriedly: "Are you ok, Vivio?"

'How embarrassing!' Vivio thought as she looked bashfully at the Shamal. Her face flushed and tears were swelling around the corners of her eyes. "I…I'm fine!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Vivio, I thought I said: 'Healing spells are much more effective when they are directly applied." The doctor stated gently as she smirked slightly as she was clearly amused by the young girl.

If it was possible, the young Kaiser flushed an even greater shade of red and immediately untangled herself from the chair, dragged it and herself out of the way at speeds that even Fate would have had trouble beating.

Chuckling slightly, Shamal immediately began her treatment. Glowing green hands gently touched the man's flesh.

As she worked her magic, Vivio moved to see the effects. She watched as the bruises faded away and his skin returned to a monotone shade. 'Amazing…'

To add to the young girl's amazement, the man seemed to have finally awaken from his slumber. His body physically recovered, he asked the obvious question when he woke up: "Where am I?"

"Tsukasa-san! You're all right!" The child beamed happily and rushed to hug him.

The doctor on the other hand, halted such gestures just and shook her head, "Vivio-chan, I'm sure Kadoya-san would like to be informed of what's going on."

"Oh…that's right. Um…Tsukasa-kun you are in the hospital."

The man in turn seemed to give her the 'Duh, I can figure that out' expression.

Sighing in slight annoyance, the man decided to cut straight to the point. "How I get here?"

"Ah! I called for help shortly after you fainted. Subaru-san carried you here before she left to fulfill her other duties."

The man's eye narrowed slightly and his voice seemed to take a venomous turn, "I thought I mentioned I didn't want help."

"…But, you were hurt…" The young girl argued back feebly, once more the dams were threatening to break. Tsukasa's death glare was rather intimidating after all.

Averting his attention from the girl, the man turned his head away and looked towards the window. Her pained expression was more than enough to drain the venom out of the man. He couldn't stay mad too long at a child. "…I've would have been fine. I don't need your help or anyone else's for that matter. There was no need for you to look after me."

"But, that's what comrades do! We look after one another! Aren't I an honorary Kamen Rider too?"

The man returned his eyes to Vivio briefly, before looking away once again. His gaze turned and stared off into nowhere, his eyes turned hollow. "…I have no need for comrades."

"Tell me what happen." The child's voice lost all of its prior timid character and traded it for a soft, but firm voice.

Shamal's eyes widened at the girl's sudden imprudence, however something was stopping her from reprimanding the girl. Perhaps it was the abrupt change in aura. Whatever it was, Vivio didn't feel like a bashful, young girl anymore. She felt different.

Shamal felt she was in the presence of royalty and if she opened her mouth imprudently, her execution was guaranteed. The doctor wasn't sure why she felt that way, but seeing the solemn expression of Vivio's face did little to ease the matter.

Tsukasa's dazed eyes fell back onto the girl, as he tilted his head slightly and gazed in her direction. Gazing farther off into the distance, he closed his eyes and waited for the words to form. "What makes you think there is something wrong?"

"Your eyes… ever since the mention of 'comrades' they reflect some sort of sadness… Please tell me what happened. I'm your comrade and comrades should share the burden together."

"..."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I'll tell you what's wrong." A new voice called out. All occupants turned to see the origin of this new voice. "He's the worlds' destroyer." The man dressed in a pure black suit stated as he casually took off his sun glasses.

"Tsukasa-san would never do something like that!" Vivio retorted quickly and her royal aura had immediately faded. Her heterochromatic eyes flared with fury. 'Was he the one who hurt Tsukasa-san?'

"…" The man's amber eyes stared at the girl. "…I would prefer you not to get in the way. If you do, I might have to cut you down."

"No." The girl firmly stated as she glared at the man. "I will not let you hurt, Tsukasa-san!"

The man wordless pulled out a large, grey buckle and slide a card in. "Henshin."

"**Turn up!" **

A golden gate appeared right before the man and slammed itself into the young girl and flung her crudely into the air.

"Vivio!"

"Vivio-chan!"

The man stepped into the gate and changed. No longer was he the man in the black suit. Dressed with a black under suit and adorn in overly gaudy Golden armor, he had created an image of some sort of battle god.

"Blade…." Tsukasa whispered as he began to get up. However, he was pushed down by the blond.

"You're still recovering. It's not good to do such a thing."

However, the man encased in golden armor pressed forward. The doctor immediately noticing this action stood in front of her patient.

Giving off a brave front, the young Kaiser asked, "What do you plan-"

"What are you planning on doing with my patient?" The doctor asked sharply much to Vivio's shock.

'She took my line!' The girl pouted briefly.

Pointing his elegant blade in the doctor's direction, the man replied, "Simple, I plan to erase him."

Shamal turned her head towards her friend's daughter and gave a reassuring smile before replying: "I'm afraid we can't let you do that."

Blade seemed to hesitate slightly, but his sword did not falter. Refocusing his will the man replied, "Then I'll just have to eliminate you too."

"I'll let you know…I'm stronger than I look." The doctor stated as she too kissed her rings. "Please Klarer."

"**Jah!"** The device replied before enwrapping its master in a flash of light to gown her in her green barrier jacket.

"Chris!" Vivio called for device. "Set up!"

The small bunny nodded and he too set his master up for battle. Her form was a familiar sight to Tsukasa, as it looked exactly the same as her final form ride. Her Kaiser form had appeared.

However, despite how thankful he should have felt, he couldn't help but comment: "…Your henshin device….is a bunny?"

Feeling slightly flustered, Vivio gave her friend a nasty look. "So?"

"I'm just noting how ridiculous it looks."

It was then, that 'ridiculous bunny' flew up and jumped kicked the injured man. Furthermore, it was then that Blade took advantage at the distraction and attacked. Swinging his blade down at the doctor, the cast could only look as the sword, King Rouzer, was immediately intercepted by a bubble-like barrier.

Cracks rapidly formed on the barrier as Blade swung his sword once more and Shamal immediately fell onto her knees from the force of the blow. Raising his sword above his head, Blade swung the King Rouzer with all his might against Shamal's barrier, shattering the bubble like glass.

"…Impossible…" Vivio whispered as she watched the doctor recoil from the blow. She had never seen a barrier break so quickly before.

"Ow…" Wincing in pain, the blond tried to get up, but, her progress was halted. Her violet eyes traced the blade to its master.

"Don't get in my way."

"Shamal!" A new voice roared.

Vivio and Tsukasa immediately turned to see the woman at the door. Angered that her fellow knight was being attacked by some unknown terrorist; the Knight of the Sword appeared on the scene.

"Sigunum-san!" Vivio cried as she felt a surge of relief.

"Laevatein!" Signum cried as she lifted her sword device up.

"**Outlan!"**

The device screamed as it too engulfed its master in a flash of light before adorning her in her barrier jacket.

"Release her." Pointing Laevatein at Blade, the woman stated fiercely while locking eyes with the alleged terrorist.

The man pressed the King Rouzer closer to the Knight of the Lake's neck. "Only if you promise not to interfere."

"…" Vivio's eyes widened as she watched the woman lower her sword.

'She's giving up…so easily?"

"Signum-san…" The Kaiser whispered almost condescendingly.

However, her blue eyes glowed with fury. "I am not here to compromise, nor am I amused by such tactics. You will put down your blade or suffer the consequences. "

"That's too bad." The King Rouzer drew closer to the Doctor's neck and immediately Signum took action.

Falling towards the ground, the knight propelled towards the man in golden armor. She was trying to rush him and the sword mistress sliced for the man's neck. However, the man, noticing the incoming danger, raised his free gauntlet to block and pressed onward with his attack.

_**Clash!**_

Sparks flew, but Signum did not stop there. It an instant, she had acknowledged her first plan was had folded. Yet, she was never one not to press for an advantage.

Shifting the axis of her weight, Signum pushed the man's gauntlet away and twirled to his other side and once again aimed for the man's neck.

Unable to raise a proper guard in time and unwilling to suffer a blow to the jugular, the rider jumped back.

Noticing the change in enemy position, Signum immediately placed herself in front of her resting companion.

'Any information?' the swordswoman asked her friend telepathically as she focused on the enemy in front of her.

'He can place great force into his attacks. It's a lot stronger than any physical attack we ever dealt with. It's at least strong enough to break through my typical barrier with ease.'

'So, I shouldn't reply on my guard. Thank you, Shamal.'

'Be careful, Signum. '

A small smiled cracked on the knight's face. Charging forward, she replied, 'Will do.'

-

A dance. That's how Vivio would have considered the fight in front of her. Signum was skillfully weaving through her opponent's attacks and preparing the proper counter measures. Her opponent, Blade, was also predicting her attacks and strategically guarding. While he didn't have Signum's fighting grace, his endurance had more than made up for it.

_**Clash!**_

Sparks once again flew as Signum managed to break through the golden knight's guard and slash the man's upper torso. The first successful blow. Stumbling a bit, Blade was forced to adopt new tactics.

Signum once more went to slash the opponent again, but this time was different. Instead of using his gauntlets to block, the golden knight slammed his sword against hers.

_**Clash!**_

Sparks flew once more and Signum was stuck as she felt the vibrations numb her hands. She tried to fall back, but Blade would have none of that. Closing in, Blade tried to slam his fist into her gut.

**Don!**

His fist reached her barrier and almost instantly Signum noted the results. Her barrier was rapidly deteriorating and Blade had raised his arm for another blow.

Before the barrier had reached complete destruction, Signum had already dismissed her it. It had already severed its purpose. Back stepping away from the blow, Signum was able to contemplate potential battle solutions.

'I have to thank Shamal for the information later.' Signum thought as she switched sword hands. 'My arm has gone numb; it'll be a while before I could use it effectively. How strong is he? I do wish I brought Agito along for this visit.'

Noticing the man then decided to close in on her now, Signum refocused her thoughts. 'No use worrying about that now.'

Inserting a few cartridges into Leviathan, She too prepared for another round.

-

Her eyes widened in fear. Being surrounded by monsters was something she had grown accustomed too; however, this time was different. She couldn't rely on her friends to protect her.

There was no Tsukasa and Yuusuke was still out of it so the monsters kept on closing in on her. However, one particular monster stepped up in front of her. He was of a lean build and looked similar to a cross between a white tiger and sort of biker.

"Do not hurt her. We need them to lure out Decade."

Natsumi's eyes widen at the realization that once again she was endangering her friend. "Yuusuke! Wake up! Hurry up and wake up!"

Her cries proved to be futile as the monsters slowly began closing in to capture them.

"Kivala, couldn't you wake Yuusuke up again?" The girl asked desperate to the young white bat.

"…No."

"No?!?! Why!?!?!" Natsumi asked exasperatedly.

"He's coming anyways." The bat replied knowingly.

"Who!?!"

It was she heard her answer. A new character had entered the stage.

"**CLOCK UP!"** a mechanical voice echoed.

"See?" The bat said smugly as it snuck into the girl's pocket.

However, Natsumi didn't hear her companion. She could only watch in awe as a crimson blur came and almost systematically eliminated the surrounding foes in mere seconds. He eliminated them faster than she had ever seen before.

"**One!" **

The rider efficiently slashed another hoard of enemies away. The leader of the group seemed to be impassive as he whispered: "…Kabuto."

"**Two!"**

Kabuto had almost instantly finished off the rest of the remaining enemies leaving only the white tiger, Masamune, alive.

"**Three!"**

"Rider kick."

"**RIDER KICK!"** The mechanical device screeched as the crimson blur twirled in what most have been a crescent kick towards the white tiger. However, the tiger casually raised his arm to block his head as the red blur came closer.

Being blown away from the force of the blow, the monster flew away, but unlike its followers did not explode.

"**Clock over."**

The red blur's vestige slowly became clearer and it was then Natsumi recognized his form.

Wincing in pain, the tiger slowly rose to his feet. Before Kabuto could attack once more, Masamune summoned the gray wall, instantly reflecting his attacks.

On the other side, the tiger mocked, "How the mighty have fallen. Reviving the dead…never works as you planned, Kabuto. Remember that."

Seemingly unfazed by the beast's declaration, Kabuto turned to the silent girl.

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

"…Walking the path of heaven. I am the one who would rule all, Tendou Souji."

"Eh?"

"Sorry about this." With a quick punch in the solar plexus, the girl was knocked out. 'Sorry, Obaa-chan. Hang in there Hiyori…Yuka.' 

**-**

_Message, sir!_

**"Hmm?" Fate Testorossa was currently resting at home peacefully when Bardiche had finally sent in a signal. **

_Message, my master!_ Arching an eyebrow slightly, it seemed as if Nanoha was also alerted as well. Fate took a deep breath and answered the call. Whatever the call was about it was obviously something serious since Nanoha was also being called to duty.

Opening the message, Fate was shocked to see what she had found.

'I thought this case was resolved…'

Hoping it was a mistake, Fate read the letter slowly, but the words echoed in her head:

**To All TSAB Personal (Mage Class A and above): **

**The World's Destroyer has returned. All personal to the infirmary please assist in the capture and arrest. Further information will be sent at a later date. **

Ending Notes: I have long felt that completely incorporating the rider worlds' and the Nanohaverse style fighting would have areas of rough translations: such as how riders stack up to the Nanohaverse. I decided to make it simple. Riders on average have greater physical stats; however their aerial maneuvers are greatly limited to their final forms/bikes generally. Mages (well, the important ones) generally have high aerial maneuverability and much higher flexibility with range. Furthermore, barriers can complicate the fights for me. So, I'll simple for myself, unless you are a support mage (specifically someone who specializes in making barriers). They will break somewhat quickly if you are surprised. If you are not a defense specialist then they'll probably break faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyrical Decade

Disclaimer: Don't own Kamen Rider nor Nanoha.

Chapter 2:

Love is probably the most complicated and difficult emotion to understand in existence. When in love, one can act completely unreasonable and often throws logic out the window. But, it pushes man to do the impossible. The task could be as menial as making a choice or it could be as drastic as defying the will of the Gods. Nonetheless, it should be noted that at least in this conflict; it is love that moves the pieces.

Pink and yellow lights flashed through the city. Ignoring the grumbles of the city, the two lights had a destination to go to.

'…Vivio…'

Fate didn't need to be a mind reader to figure out what her best friend was thinking. Ever since Nanoha had become a mother, the world had changed; Vivio was Nanoha's precious child.

And with parenthood, there comes a time when common sense disappears and irrationality erupts from the mind.

'Vivio.' Nanoha thought fiercely as she pushed herself a little harder trying to fly at speeds that were strenuous to herself. But, she would press forward anyways.

She was a mother after all.

* * *

Ignoring the resonating sound of his feet beating against the marble floor, Tendou furrowed his eyes irritable.

To those who know the man such a sight was rare. However, the same thing could be said about witnessing this man being bested by anything. It was even rarer when this said man had no idea how to amend the said situation.

To put it simply, The Man Walking the Path of Heaven was stumped.

"…So hyper clock up is no good…"

Sighing slightly the man continued to contemplate about the situation. But He had yet to find the path to victory. Stopping in front of the capsule, he pressed his head gently against the capsule and stepped into his eye of the storm.

'Don't worry Hiyori…Yuuka. Your big brother will fix everything… Just wait for me.'

* * *

Steel blurred as the two fighters blocked and reached for the other's vitals. Neither participant seemed to be faltering.

Suddenly a pink and yellow ray of light seemed to ram onto the ground right between them. Gowned in their barrier jackets, Fate and Nanoha had arrived. Nanoha her blue eyes glowing with a solemn grace garnered the attention of everyone all around.

"Stop." With one simple command, Signum backed off and Kenzaki followed suit.

"Mama…" Vivio whispered fearfully as she recognized the tone. It was that tone that caused her to go hide under her bed after all. Unfortunately for her, doing so right now would result in the lost of whatever dignity she had. And Kaisers (especially ones that look like they are adults!) are always dignified.

Or at least Vivio hoped she was always dignified when she was in adult form.

The blond woman placed a reassuring hand on Nanoha's shoulder. No words were needed as Nanoha had stepped back. It was Fate-Mama's turn now: "By the order of the TSAB, we are all order to halt all conflict with the Riders and investigate "Decade". Now… "Blade" is it?" Red eyes stared at the golden knight who nodded in response. "Your comrade…Wataru, I believe, has sworn his assistance to us. Now as an act of good will, the TSAB asks of you to disengage during the interrogation."

"….fine." Pulling the buckle once more, blade's golden armor faded into grey before shattering like glass onto the floor. Kenzaki Kazuma then put the buckle into his pocket. "Will that suffice?"

She nodded in response, before shifting her attention to the bed ridden rider.

"Tsukasa-san…please tell me…have you betray your comrades to destroy their worlds?"The blond woman asked. Her voice was professional and devoid of all emotion. She looked straight into Tsukasa's emotionless eyes and he could not help, but retreat and look at his bed sheets.

Vivio's eyes widen at that. What happened? From the first time the girl has met the rider, she understood he would never do such a thing. Even if his words were harsh, Vivio knew that behind his sharp wit and his cruel tongue laid a kind heart.

Hetrochrome eyes immediately turned to the rider she was thinking about. His eyes widen as if he was shocked by such a question. However, shock was soon replaced with rage.

'…so the reason for Tsukasa's pain is because of betrayal….'

Scanning the observers, she noted the solemn expressions on all the participants.

However, Vivio noted that no one noted how he flinched twice. Once at the word: 'betray' and then at 'destroy their world.' They wanted an answer. Nor did the particularly care how painful it was for Tsukasa. It was a realization that unsettled her.

"Um…mama…" The girl interrupted before Nanoha clasp her hand on her solider before telepathically messaging.

'It's ok now, Vivio, Mama's here…We'll sort through this problem quickly.'

However, as Vivio was listening to Nanoha, she apparently missed what Tsukasa said as he began looking down at his bed sheets.

"…Maybe…Maybe the worlds needed to be destroyed afterall …?"

Mismatched eyes widened as she processed what has just been said: "Tsukasa-san!" She had already understood the implications of such a statement and the repercussions at hand. The young Kaiser could immediately feel her mother's grip tighten on her shoulder.

The Doctor was visibly shocked as her violet eyes widen.

Kenazaki and Signum both narrowed their eyes and seemed ready to engage the bedridden man if necessary.

The pink haired knight glared at the man: 'To protect this oasis my young mistress has created…To protect those who cannot protect themselves…To finally be proud of the title, 'The Knight of the Sword'…I will let no one take this from us. Reinforce….I'll protect her in your stead.'

"…Is it really true, Tsukasa?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

Crimson eyes gazed into amber abyss. She wasn't sure if she could see her own reflection within those murky eyes. Nor could she imagine the maelstrom of emotions within his heart. It haunted Fate slightly that she was unable to reach out and save this man just as Nanoha had saved her.

However, she had long sense acknowledged she was no longer a child anymore. She could no longer just reach out and save people. She was an adult and a mother. She had a responsibility to ensure her children were safe.

"…Is that so? Then the TSAB places you, Kadoya Tsukasa, under arrest for intergalaxitic terrorism. If you come peacefully your sentence will be more lenient."

Tsukasa elevated his head and looked directly at Fate before replying: "Lenient? How do you become lenient towards an 'intergalaxitic terrorist?' A life time's imprisonment instead of execution?' I'll die either way." Rising out of bed, Tsukasa reached for the decareader and smirked before saying, "And if I have to die...I rather it not be by prison food."

'Auu…How are we going to fixed this?' The teenage looking Kaiser thought worriedly as she noted her friend was about to once again do something incredibly reckless.

"Um…Fate-Mama…I think…there's a misunderstanding…" As she signaled Tsukasa not to henshin in which he just stared back owlishly.

Fate turned to Vivio and patted her head affectionately. Even if Vivio mentally understood that this was an act of affection, she could not help, but feel slight unnerved towards such an action. "…I understand how you feel…but, Tsukasa is an intergalaxatic criminal."

"…That's wrong…Tsukasa-san isn't a terrorist…He's a kamen rider!"

"He's not a kamen rider!" Clenching his hands angrily, Kenzaki stared squarely into VIvio's eyes. Contorting in anger, he glared at the youngest member. "A Kamen Rider takes the crimes of his world onto his shoulders and fights a never ending battle for a distant utopia… A Kamen Rider values life above all. A Kamen Rider…understands sacrifice more than all. Kamen Riders takes the dreams of their comrades on their back and walk forward towards an impossible dream leaving behind their graves. A kamen rider would never go and destroy worlds on a whim. That man…."

Turning his head towards Tsukasa, he icily said. "…Is not a kamen rider."

Even though he looked like he was just stabbed, the man did not respond at that moment. After a brief pause, the man replied, "Maybe not…but, I'll still pass through."

Summoning his hension device, he was about to grab the Decade Card when he train of focus was distracted.

"Tsukasa stop it! Mr. Blade, You're wrong. Tsukasa-san isn't like-"

Nanoha spun Vivio around and embraced her tightly as she has done a long time ago. "Vivio…I'm sorry…but, it's for the best. Please…stop."

* * *

It should always be noted that humans are complicated creatures. From our memories we create unique connections that can only we can clearly interrupt.

Thus, it is because of such situations, that the most innocent statements could sometimes enrage another. The memories and the connections intertwine together and create an arrow the flies through the skies to pierces the heart.

And for some people, they can never exactly understand why they feel rage at such a claim. Maybe, just maybe Reincarnation has more merit to it than people say.

After all, the Kaiser's soul is resonating now is it not?

The young Kaiser furrowed her eyebrows and she fought off the urge to release to frown. For some reason, such words were associated with 'surrender'. And such a tactic seemed to leave nothing more than a revolting taste in her mouth.

"Mother." Not mama. Once more, Vivio felt as if she had control, yet no control of her mouth. It was times like these that she spoke with more elegance and grace than she knew she had. "I am sorry, but I will not yield."

Blue eyes widen in bewilderment. "…Vivio!"

"Mother, did you not say that I should not abandon my friends?"

"Um….Yes… I did-"

"Mother." Nanoha simply stop speaking. Apparently the young kaiser's natural charisma was higher than her mothers. In fact, it was higher than everyone else in the room for that matter. Like moths to a fire, they could not do anything, but listen. "You're wrong. Tsukasa-san is not a terrorist."

The adults were about to respond in varying tones, but the hetrochrome eyed girl silenced them. "I am sure with uttermost certainty, that this is but a small misunderstanding."

"…a small misunderstanding, huh?"

"Hush you." Vivio stated while closing her eyes slightly flustered. "Anyways, I must say I'm sorry. But, I'll be gone for a while mother. I'll come back after I resolve this misunderstanding."

"Vivio, what do-" Nanoha tilted her head in befuddlement as she tried to probe her daughter for more information. However, she was ignored.

Then before anyone had any inking on what was going, Vivio picked up the manr bridal style and jumped through the window.

"VIVIO!"

"…I can walk…"

"Hush you."

* * *

"Tendou…where are you…?" Bumbling across the metropolis, Kagami Arata mumbled uncomfortably as he stared at the scenery. It looked a lot like his Earth; it even has the same bustling feel that his Japan had. However, he could not help, but stare at the variety of people there.

Sure, he had seen tourists in his trips across Japan but he was still unused to seeing a bouquet of colors of this variety.

Looking like a lost puppy, the man scampered around the station looking for some sort of directory.

"Hey Tia…don't you think we should help him?" A voice inquired from behind him.

Turning around quickly, he turned face to face to a purple hair girl who was standing right next to a red head girl. Kagami was quick to notice several details about these two. First being that while neither of the girls looked particularly childish; they had not reached full maturity yet either. Kagami also noted the two wore similar outfits; the only difference was the inverted color schemes on the other's outfit.

"Hold on, Subaru." The red head turned to her purple haired friend and reprimand her friend lightly. "He still hasn't exactly asked for help and we aren't exactly tour guides either. However, I supposed we can help if he asks for it."

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Kagami bowed his head, "If you please."

Turquoise eyes sparked in recollection. Stepping into the man's comfort zone, she asked: "Hey, are you Japanese?"

Kagami was not exactly sure how to respond to that. Fortunately, it appears he wouldn't have to.

Conking her partner on the head, the red head scowled. "Subaru, that's not exactly polite." Shifting into a professional smile, the black dressed girl then began to talk to the man in front of her. "I'm sorry for my friend's rudeness. However, she gets easily excited at times. She didn't mean any harm."

For all his prior experience, Kagami took this in stride. He had met ruder people anyways. "It's ok…"His face immediately twisted as he tried to remember the girl's name. "Tia-san…?"

"Lanster. Teanna Lanster. 'Tia' is just what she" The green eye girl then pointed to her friend "likes to call me. She's Subaru by the way. And you are?"

"Kagami. Kagami Arata."

* * *

Like a falling star, the Kaiser crashed landed onto the ground. Still carrying the man, Vivio began thinking about their next plan of action.

"Um…What should we do now…Mama is probably mad…And Rio-chan and Corona-chan can't help …what should I do?"

"…You could put me down…" The rider voiced.

"AH!" She immiedately let go.

_Thud! _

And dropped him.

Vivio's eyes threaten to burst out and automatically responded: "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to drop you."

She gave her hand to be picked up…

Only to feel a cold sting on her knuckles.

He had slapped her hand away.

Rising up by himself, Tsukasa began to walk away.

"Tsukasa-san? Where are you going?"

"…Anywhere. I'll figure out what I'll do next. Hurry back to your mother."

'…How sad.' Vivio couldn't help, but feel watching Tsukasa's back as he began to walk away. '…So lonely…with the entire world against him…without any comrades..all by himself…Liar. Those sad eyes…they are crying out to be saved.'

"No. I will not stop until I helped you." With a firm voice, she commanded the rider to stop in his tracks.

Unwilling to look the girl in the eye, Tsukasa could not help, but ask: "Why are you doing this?"

Eyes filled with conviction, the girl replied in a voice full of confidence. "It's because we are comrades."

"Hmph." Smirking at the girl's confidence, the man turned around to face. "I see…Words seemed to be ineffective against you."

Vivio frowned and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 'Where's he going with this…?'

Pulling out his the Decareader, Tsukasa placed it in front of his waste and wait for the belt to be securely placed.

Drawing out the Decade card, Tsukasa cried: "Henshin."

A/N: And we're done! Sorry for the delay. School oddly enough has been rather demanding lately. I tried editing myself for a change so I must apologize if my editing is not up to par. I'll be willing to make changes later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, this chapter took longer because I needed to make some edits to my basic outline and the fact that I've been jumping places for a while. I'm sorry for the long delay.

* * *

It was but, a small misunderstanding. Hurtful words were said. And could not be taken back. Tears formed, but yet to be shed. Putting on the mask, you try to try to hide your pain, but that will not save you. And even if you do not want it to, this hand of mine will reach out and firmly grasp that hand of yours.

And only then…will I be able to say, "It's ok to cry, I'm here for you."

So please…wait for me.

* * *

"Henshin!"

Vivio resisted the urge to shield her eyes from the array of light the magenta cards radiated as it merged with the grayscale suit of armor that had began to form. She was intimately familiar which this particular suit of armor though. How could she not, she had fought right beside him before.

The magmata green eyes glowed in an eerie emerald glow and the young Kaiser could not help, but note the green veins reaching to spread across the face. While he was not nearly half as terrifying as that one girl from the Ring, there was this sad air around him.

"Tsukasa-san…" Taking a stance, Vivio gulped and prepared herself.

_Thump! Thump!_

Feeling the beat of her own heart pound against her ribs, Vivio's shoulders suddenly felt ominously heavy. It was a curious sensation, but she instinctively understood the weight.

In front of her right now… was a friend who needed desperately to be saved.

Not one to cry, not one to ask for help, the man foolishly threw himself against the waves of the world.

It was a terrifying revelation for a child to see a friend so eager to die, but now was not the time to ponder on such things. Vivio narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth. She had to bring him to his senses.

Losing was not an option.

'I wonder if this is how Mama felt when she fought Fate-mama …'

However, such thoughts would only distract her from the fight. Steeling her nerves, she watched as Decade shifted stance, place most of his weight on his back leg, and then he waited for her move. His typical neutral stance. Vivio focused all her attention on the enemy in front of her.

From that position he was in, she rationalized she would be fine. Tsukasa seemed to have dedicated himself to three choices in his movement: a back step, a front kick, or a straight punch. Confident in her physical prowess and previous experience against such movement, the Kaiser decided to close in.

'I'll definitely bring you back…Tsukasa-san.'

Rushing in, she immediately sent a fast straight towards Decade. She reasoned that he would probably evade her first attack and then he would leave himself open for a swift back kick. It worked once on both her tutors before anyways.

However, the man was skillfully unorthodox. The second, Vivio shifted the weight to her front leg; Tsukasa had already slapped her first away and slipped through her defenses going for a knee in the gut.

Immediately gasping for air, she stumbled onto the ground on all four. That hadn't gone nearly half as well as she expected.

"Had enough yet?"

"No, not yet… not until you tell me what's wrong…" The fire within the girl's eyes had yet to fade and her courage had yet to falter. It was a peculiar feeling to the young girl. The atmosphere was completely different from her bouts against Nove and even Einheart. It was an oppressive feeling and there was a hint of desperation within the air. Yet, Vivio couldn't help, but feel a strange comfort in such an air. It felt as if she was being welcomed back home.

"Is that so?" Pulling his Rider Booker, he immediately summoned the familiar blade then ran his fingers against the blade. Feeling the balance of the sword was fine, he posed himself forward. Daring Vivio to attempt another rush.

'…Ok. So I misread his tactics. Though, at least I have a pretty good idea on his reaction time. I think it's on par with Signum's…um…what did Einheart say I should do when I'm fighting someone clearly stronger than me…um…Chris...what are you doing?'

Turning to see her intelligence device, she saw that the bunny made the vestige that he was crucifying himself.

"What?"

Happy that he had gotten his master's attention, the bunny then pointed his index finger (he has an index finger!) and pretend to shoot madly.

Noticing his opponent's distraction, Decade had decided he would move. Rushing forward with blade in hand, Tsukasa rushed to slash Vivio vertically.

'Shoot!' The girl mentally cried out in alarm as she snapped out of her trance and pushed against Tsukasa sword arms and let momentum carry out the rest.

Spinning across the magenta armor, Vivio then skid away from Tsukasa. 'Um…now what do I do? Tsukasa can definitely hit harder than me. I don't think I can take more hits than he can either. I only have my magic…Wait! Tsukasa doesn't really know much about Magic! Chris….then what you were trying to tell me…'

The bunny flipped in midair at the accuracy of his master's deduction of his plan. They were ready to go!

Closing her eyes slightly, Vivio summoned a familiar power from within. Feeling the pull of her magic from within, she forged a light blue road full of hieroglyphics spell incantations. Opening her eyes, the girl immediately began ascend towards higher elevation.

"…you're a magical girl." Decade noted as he reached for his rider booker. "Well. If it's magic then….let's end the debate. Which is superior: Magic or technology."

'He's about to change form!' Vivio immediately quicken her pace to increase the elevation of her attacks. 'Chris! Hurry up and prepare a barrier!'

The man was about to pull a card, however, he stopped midway and moved to draw another card. "…damn, I need to reorganize this."

Sliding the card into the Decareader the mechanical voice cried out: _**Attack Ride! Blast!**_

And immediately Tsukasa's booker blade shifted into a gun and sent its onslaught of bullets towards the girl.

Sighing in relief that he did not change forms, Vivio, immediately activated her barrier and negated the assault. Feeling that she was now safe from Decade's assaults, the girl immediately began to cast a spell. Almost instantously, the belkin hieroglyphics erupted from underneath her

"…." Wordlessly, Tsukasa continued firing his gun at the girl. However, her barrier served to negate each bullet consistently. Frowning beneath his mask, Tsukasa immediately ceased his fire to quickly find a more suitable card.

But, it was no use. Vivio had already finished her spell. "Binds activate!"

Immediately light blue chains forged themselves into existence and before the rider could comprehend what had just occurred, he was already bound.

'I did it!' Vivio mentally beamed as she had completed the first step of her plan. 'I can do this! Now, I drop the barrier and turn the rest of my concentration onto this spell.'

Focusing on her magical roots, the girl dismissed her barrier and began summon runes in front of her right fist. She didn't master the technique yet, so performing such a move required her uttermost attention. However, Tsukasa was currently bound. What was the worst that could happen?

"You know…aren't you a bit too young for this kind of thing?"

Being thrown completely off her balance, Vivio felt the need to answer the man's question. "Um…wha?"

"…You know…the entire thing with binding older men with chains. I'm not a pedophile you know?"

"Huh?" Tilting her head sideways, heterochrome eyes stared at the man in befuddlement. "What does being a pedophile have to deal with anything? What do you mean…?"

"…hmmm…looks like your mental age doesn't change with your form change. I guess that's a good thing. Having a split personality could be problematic. Having another Den-O running around would be problematic." Decade stated as he began to nod his head. He probably would have had his arms cross if his limbs weren't suspended in midair.

"…What?"

"Time's up by the way."

Vivio's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by th-"

Noticing that her chain links were beginning to break was a clear indicator of what the man was doing. "You were stalling for time!"

"Well, what do you think I was doing?" Breaking his gun arm free, Tsukasa fired his blaster at the girl.

"…!" The girl following the trajectory of the blasts and her eyes widen. The girl instantly stopped her casting and hastily prepared her barrier. "Chris! Hurry up!"

Quickly forming a barrier, Vivio had immediately noted the difference from the prior assault.

Unlike the last time, Chris did not have time to formulate a barrier and such a change was showing as she was immediately getting pushed back by the force of the bullets. 'Shoot! Chris ideas…?'

The bunnies did nothing, but focus on the barrier.

So, that was a negative.

'Um…what would mama do right now…wait! That's it! Now…I just have to utterly…surprise him…somehow…that's it!'

"Chris! I have a plan!"

The bunny's head turn to face its' master and tilted its' small head sideways in disbelief.

"Mou! Just trust me and drop the barrier!"

The bunny complied and immediately Vivio felt the burning singe from the Tsukasa's blaster as she felt some of the bullets graze her skin. Jumping off from her platform, the girl dived head first towards the man. Arched her arm back and she felt her magic pool erupt in anticipation. The girl cried out: "Hey! Tsukasa-san…Do you know?"

"…What?" Decade casually asked as he continued to fire. He wasn't particularly sure what the girl was planning, but since she was falling towards him, she was bound to get her more than he was…right?

"I'm a Takamachi!" The heterochrome girl grinned confidently as she had found the answer to all of life's problems. The girl ignored the bullets that were grazing her and continue downward. "And you will listen to us!"

It was right after the Kaiser said that she immediately summoned a bright blue glow around her first. She descended downward. 'Subaru-sensei said I shouldn't use this move too much…but, it can't be helped.'

Raising one hand to trace the path of her first, she raised the other arm to throw the spear. "DIVINE…"

"Huh?" The man tried to figure out what the hell was going on as he continued to fire. Yet, the second he had an idea on what the girl was doing, she was already right in front of his face.

"BUSTER!" Slamming the beam of magical energy into the man's face, he immediately lost his footing and began to fall as she arose from the ashes victorious.

Looking down at the man, Vivio then demanded: "Now, tell me what's wrong."

* * *

"Uggggh…Where am I?" Rubbing his head, the black haired boy raised up from his position on the bed. In a drowsy manner, he began to feel out his surroundings, the boy's hand grabbed the first object it could find. "Huh…what's this?"

The object at hand felt rather soft and felt like it would be something incredibly comforting to rest his head on. It was unlike anything he has ever felt in his entire life and he felt rather unwilling to release his hold on the marshmallow like objects until...

"What…are you doing to my sister?"

Eyes widening, the boy immediately took a better look at his surroundings. It was then he was not alone on the mattress. On both sides him, laid rather naked occupants. If the situation was better, he would immediately comment that the girls he was sharing the bed with were absolutely stunning. However, with his eyes, he traced the path of his arm to notice that…yes; he was fondling the girl with shoulder long hair next to him.

"Take your hand off her…Henshin!"

Yuusuke's brown eyes nearly bulged out as he noted the digitalized armor form around the other man. There were many options that he could have done to ease the situation.

Going for another squeeze, accidental or not, was not one of them.

Buttons were mashed as ridiculous speeds and a mechanical voice cried out: **"...1…2…3…Rider Kick."**

Yuusuke's screamed.

* * *

It was hard to focus on their newest ally. Nanoha noted as she wished the plane would just go a little faster. Even if the man before her was debriefing her on the effect Decade was having on the world and even if she was on the fastest helicopter the TSAB was willing to offer, she just couldn't focus.

Luckily for her, she had good friends that who were more willing to pay attention to the smaller details.

"So, what you are saying that every world that has encountered Decade so far has its' natural barriers shatter. Thus forcing that said world to merge with another world?" Fate asked Kenzaki as she casually placed her hand onto of Nanoha's.

'Thanks Fate-chan.' Nanoha replied as she immediately understood Fate's gesture.

'Anytime, Nanoha. I'm worr-'

'_Ahem._' A firm and crisp voice cut the conversation short however. 'Tesstorosa. Make sure you thoroughly interrogate him thoroughly. We do not know the extent of the rider's intelligence network. Both Hayate and Chrono feel such clarification are pertinent to the success of this mission.'

'Right. Thanks Signum. It would have been bad if I missed anything.' Fate immediately seemed to focus on the black suit man. His posture suggested that he was actively engaged since he was slouching towards them. On any note, it was contrary to all three of the girl's postures.

"That's correct. We noticed that every time Decade appears into a new world, the barriers seem to crumble."

"I see. Is there any possibility that it is not Decade that is destroying the worlds?"

The brown haired man's eyes narrowed and seemed to focus on the blonds' scarlet red eyes. Measuring her up, the man assured: "Of course not. There are no other known similarities that my affiliation has noticed. It has to be Decade that is causing the destruction of the world."

Frowning slightly, Fate softly responded "I see… So, you're side is certain it's Tsukasa that is causing this. Was your world destroyed too?"

It was then the man went quite. He immediately began to clench his fists and responded. "Yes. Yes, it was destroyed."

"Would you say that you are emotionally involved?" Fate asked as she closed her eyes. She already knew the answer. However, that's not what was important in this exchange. What was important was how the man would take the question.

The effect was immediate.

The man immediately connected the dots to what Fate was trying to do and his facial expression metamorphosed. Eyebrows furrowed, eyes silted, baring his fangs like a savage beast, and the repeated tightening of his fists. He looked like a furrow beast.

"Are you saying I'm not thinking rationally?" The man nearly growled at his interrogator.

"Yes, after all. You were willing to point your blade at a Doctor and a child. I would like to say you are acting a bit too…reckless for my comfort."

"They were defending him!"

Nodding in acknowledgment, Fate proceeded to reason with him. "Yes, that may be so, however from their perspective and current situation they were in, it looked like you were the villain, Mr. Blade. You barraged in and demanded both occupants to move. It seemed to be a poorly chosen course of actions for a man of your experience."

"Uck." The man visible was taken back and bit his tongue before he began saying anything that might make his case look even more unfavorable than it currently was. 'Hirose and Tachibana-san were generally much better at handling this kind of thing.'

Sighing loudly, the man decided just to wing it. He had dealt with overstepping his bounds a lot in the past anyways. "I'm sorry. I was acting overly emotional about the current situation. It was my fault. I saw an opportunity and I took it."

"…Thankfully no one got hurt." Fate stated diplomatically.

'No thanks to him.' Signum replied harshly through their telepathically connection.

'It's not really his fault, Signum. Anyone would be frustrated in his shoes; however you have my thanks for protecting Vivio.' Nanoha replied as she sent a sheepish grin towards the solemn knight's direction.

'It was nothing. Though, Testorossa, you really should focus on the interrogation. There still could be more that he could be trying to hide from us. Besides, the thing and I have other matters to talk about.'

'Mou! Don't call me that!'

The blond forcibly restrained herself from laughing at her friend's outburst. Coughing into her close fist, Fate decided to ask the final question. "It was an understandable course of actions, but I must ask now, who is supplying your allies with information?"

"Oh. That. Well, we have Narutaki and Ryoutaro. You might know him better as Kamen Rider Den-O as in the reports."

"I believe we met Narutaki before, but who's Ryoutaro?"

"Ha ha ha. There…is no single word that appropriately describes Ryoutaro." Kenzaki stated as his lips curled upwards and his face reverted back to a gentler vestige. "For the most part. He's like and unlike any kamen rider you'll ever meet. At first you'll assume that he's far too soft to fight, but out of the rest of us. He can prove to be the most stubborn. He's a good man. Though…he does have a split personality issues…"

"Is that so…? Well, can we expect to see Ryoutaro anytime soon? Many of our specialists would like to compare notes with him at the very least."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't look like it'll be anytime soon." Bowing his head sadly, he replied, "He's…busy. With the fact Kabuto's selfishly ruined the time space continuum of two worlds. Ryoutaro is trying to amend the damage done to both worlds. I doubt we'll see him soon."

"Is that so? Anyways, final question. Do you still plan on kill Tsukasa?" Red eyes firmly examined the man right in front of him. Eyes burning with a cool fire, she silently demanded an answer from the mourning man.

"…Yes. Yes, I do." The man replied a bit hesitantly and he noted that his three co-workers just nodded iat his answer. And then it was like he was a ship closed out of the harbor. No words would be able to get through and the interrogation was over.

The rest of the trip remanded a quite expedition.

* * *

Silence. Vivio tried to keep a straight face in order to keep the appropriate. However, even she had her limits. Immediately pouting at how the man was ignoring, Vivio complained. "Tsukasa-san! You promised! Come on already!"

"Don't worry about it too much. You just hit him a little too hard; he'll wake up in a bit. But, since even then he'll probably be unwilling to tell you, so I'll tell you what's wrong with him. And probably a bit more." A voiced boomed out startlingly the girl slightly. However, it was his next statement that he overstepped their bounds. "Still a kid I guess. I guess not all Kamen Riders act calm in these sorts of situation, but don't worry about it though. Most of us act undignified at one point or another. "

Turning redder than a tomato, the girl immediately tried to scavenge whatever dignity she had left. Using what little dignity she had left, she pressed for more information. "You were saying you'll tell me."

"Ah. Not going to ask me to show myself?" The man asked her jokingly. "That's fine by me. It'll probably be best not to reveal myself, until I find it anyways."

"Hurry up already!" The Kaiser cried out as she was beginning to grow frustrated of her repeated mistakes. "You said you'll tell me what's wrong with Tsukasa-san!"

"Well… I was hoping to for Tsukasa to wake up first, but I guess you can tell him later. But first you need to know what's wrong with the worlds first."

"Eh? Worlds?"

"Correct." The voice confirmed calmly. "I'll give you a cookie, but I already owe Tsukasa some Cucumber. Anyways, this is the first time…no, that's not exactly correct. This is at least the second time the Will of Gaia has emerged to record the world."

Drawing out the entire diagram in her head, Vivio tried to move a few steps faster than the voice and formulate what the problem was. However, she couldn't help, but remember she too used to ask her mama to record her Saturday Morning cartoons. "Um…What's so bad about recording those stories?"

The voice went silent for a moment before saying: "Hmmm….how to phrase this in a way a child could understand…"

"Hey!" The girl cried out incredulously.

"Ok, how about this. The Will of Gaia acts like a bad editor that edits a bit too much for our own comfort."

The auburn hair girl paused and processed the information. She initially looked calm and felt she could easily decipher what the man meant. 'Ok…Editors correct mistakes…um…so…if they edit too much and mark up your paper…you feel bad I think…? Wait. How does that deal with the worlds' stories? Auuuu."

Taking the girl's silence as a sign that she didn't really understand what he meant the voice elaborated further. "Ok. Let's try this. Imagine everything your mother did."

Nodding slowly, the girl immediately listed off her mother's known accomplishments: 'Let's see…she saved Fate-mama, Prevented Earth from getting destroyed, saved me…and more…Mama you really are amazing, huh?'

"Now imagine if your mother was never there." The voice stated darkly as he awaited Vivio to realize the conclusion he was going to. He hoped that the girl would be able to understand at the very least.

While Vivio did not understand the full extent of her mother's accomplishments, she did understand at the very least Nanoha's existence was rather important to her and her friends. "If mama didn't exist…then..!"

"It seems you finally got it. The Will is problematic because he has a tendency to cut out certain characters and scenes and replaces those Memories. This as a result, resets a world, but it leads them with a void. You see certain world needs certain Memories in order to function properly and as a result, each world becomes drawn to another world in an attempt to fulfill this void."

It was then the Kaiser's hetrochrome eyes widened in realization. Rapidly connecting the dots, she concluded, "I knew it! It wasn't Tsukasa's fault at all! He isn't the world's destroyer!"

"…Not in the strictest sense, he could easily be. Decade's job is much more straightforward. To make sure none of the Riders fade away from existence. In theory, he can do it anyways. However, no matter what he does, however he just needs their Memories to turn into cards and he could either do so by creating the memory or destroying the memory. "

"Um…so basically, the Will of Gaia needs and takes those…um.." Fumbling over her words, the girl tried to think of invent a term to describe and abbreviate what the voice was trying to tell her, but that apparently was not going as well as she hoped.

"Let's call them 'Gaia Memories.'" The voice said halfheartedly. "After all, that's what Double calls them in his world anyways. Just hurry up already."

The girl restrained herself from scowling at the man, however running through her head were if she could only strangle the owner of the voice right now, she would be happy. However, unfortunately, she realized. Now was not the best particular time to that. So, in another attempt to redeem herself, she decided to flawless simplify what the man said: "Ok, so basically the Will creates and takes out Gaia Memories from the Worlds. Which triggers a world's destruction. However, Decade then comes and saves the other riders by preserving their memories into cards. Right? It's right, right?"

"More or less." The voice stated as if he was now just bored of hearing Vivio talk. "Anyways, I really should go. Your mother's coming soon and well…it'll be problematic if she found you and Tsukasa. So, here's I'm loaning you this."

"…Loaning me what?"

It was that second a bottle was immediately thrown at Vivio. Her eyes widen and she immediately fumbled around looking no better than a fish out of water. Though, before she could even decide the best stance, her hand had immediately reacted and smashed the bottle with her fist.

"Hey! Don't damage the goods! Those are valuable treasures you know!"

In all honesty, there is only so much a child could take and Vivio's tolerance of the man had long begun to wear thin. If it was physically possible she would have been glaring at the man by now and if it was another era she might have demanded "off with his head!" Yet, the auburn haired youth decided to just settle with being curt. "Whatever."

Cracking the bottle open with her hand, she revealed the content for the world to see. Thin sheets of paper or cards were apparently the treasure the voice so desperately desired that she handle with care. If she had never meet Tsukasa, she probably would assume the voice was one of her more annoying classmates playing some sort of card game, but she recognized the design scheme.

Curiously wondering what sorts of powers would be unlocked for Tsukasa, she picked up the cards and stared at the pictures: a fading Decade and the black rider. "…Invisible and Kamen Rider Black?"

"Vivio are you there?" A familiar voiced cried out to the young girl causing her nearly to squeal in fear. Swinging her head back and forth, Vivio looked around for a place to hide.

"Looks like you gotta go, huh? Later."

For the first time, since the girl heard the voice, she wished he wouldn't leave. "Can't you tell mama about this?"

"…She wouldn't believe me. Besides, that's not her role in this story anyways. Just use the card and you'll be fine. Just slide it into Tsukasa's driver."

"Vivo! Are you ok?" A different voice called out to the young Kaiser and she recognized it immediately. It was Fate, but that wasn't what alarmed Vivio. It was the clarity of her voice. It was definitely clearer than Nanoha's which meant…

Vivio gulped realizing that she now had no choice, but to trust the voice. Running towards the unconscious rider, she immediately flipped him, and mimicked the motions of sliding a card in.

"**Kamen ride! Invisible!"** A mechanical voice cried out as the two immediately disappeared from sight. It was no long before the late arrivals had begun to arrive. And while she was more than aware of the first two that landed were coming, Vivio held her breath as she saw the other two land onto the ground with a soft thud.

* * *

The second Nanoha landed on the ground, she had already begun running around the Training area. Now while, this particular training area had no particularly defining characteristic besides the flat forest-like scenery (which several other training areas also had), her daughter's magic signature had definitely been detected within this area.

Before any of her co-workers could hit the ground, Nanoha had immediately begun to search for any clues to her daughter.

Much to her chagrin, the area was not damp enough to leave any sort of foot prints behind nor could she actually detect if the fight had actually moved somewhere else. 'I really wished I studied tracking better…Vivo…where are you?'

Beads of sweat ran down her cheeks, focusing on her magic pool, she was about to leap and do a quick lap around the forest's surroundings. And as much as her body began to protest against going at such strenuous speeds, she would ignore it anyways.

"Nanoha!"

Recognizing the voice, Nanoha hesitated to press forward and her party was quick to pick up on the moment's delay. Contributing to such talks generally left her feeling immensely uncomfortable and when she noticed Fate's mouth twitch, she was not going to forget this event anytime soon.

Feeling uncomfortable around the three, Kenzaki debated whether it was pertinent to interrupt the mood and mention that he himself could not sense Decade or that other girl. Silently, the man hoped that one of the women would be sympathetic enough to change the conversation.

They weren't.

Cutting to the chase, Fate immediately answered. "Nanoha, I'm sure it'll be fine. She's your daughter after all."

Nodding in agreement, the knight of the sword hoped her presence reinforced Testorossa's assessment. "If it's any consolation, no teleportation magic was used. So she should still be within the area."

"But…where is she…? We aren't getting her readings or anything…what if she's…"

'Testorossa, I told you shouldn't have brought her here…'

Ignoring her friend's concern, Fate decided it was best to reassure her friend nonetheless. "Nanoha. Vivio's fine. Remember, both Nove and Subaru have been praising her growth recently. She can handle herself if worse comes to worse. Believe in her."

"I know that…but, what if she's not?" Nanoha replied weakly. Her blue eyes began to water up and moving much more fluently than her other two companions; Fate had already closed in and hugged the girl tightly.

"It's fine Nanoha, Vivio's a strong girl. Come on, it doesn't really look she in this area. Let's try another; she couldn't have gotten that far." Grasping her friends tightly, the blond lead her friend into the forest. "Signum, do you mind going with Kenzaki to search another part of the forest? Contact us if you find anything!"

The pink haired knight did nothing, but nod in response. Walking at a brisk pace, Signum then began walking into the other side of the forest with Kenzaki following shortly after.

* * *

It was only after the group was gone that Vivio exhaled loudly and de-henshined the unconscious man. "Mama….auuu…What do we do know?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry, if the last scene isn't particularly good. I had difficulty writing it for some reason. I'll try to bring the next chapter up faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyrical decade

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did.

A/N: Sorry, this is gonna be an info dump chapter full of walls of plot, but it's actually intensely plot heavy. I'm sorry for any potential difficulty and delay. However, it's all Decade's fault anyways. So, we're good…I hope.

* * *

It must have been that one strong bond that kept them all strong. That warm smile, those small words of appreciation, that gentle embrace. Ripped away from their hands, they did their very best to shield that small bond. However…it was still taken away from them. And with their absence left a void in their fragile hearts.

Thus, wearing a mask around their heart…they hide their tears and reach out for that unforgettable, broken bond.

Chapter 4

Now that the adults had left the forest, Vivio turned towards Tsukasa's unconscious body and pouted. "What should I do? Mama nearly cried, Tsukasa-san is knocked out, and I still have no idea how we are supposed to stop that Will of Gaia thingy…Auuu...I'm sorry Mama…"

"That's why I said it was best to go home."

The girl immediately rushed to his side as he began to rise and then she exclaimed, "Tsukasa-san! You're awake!"

Dusting himself off, the man examined his surroundings and nodded. It seemed everything was fine. Shifting his focus back onto the girl, Tsukasa commented: "Yeah…it seems like you saw your mom when I was gone. Care to tell me what just happened?"

Inhaling a deep breath, the girl was more than eager to tell the man everything that happen. But, she did not want to blurt everything out in one breath. Breathing in and out multiple times, Vivio then began, "Ok, after you got Divine Bustered…."

* * *

In all honesty, since her awakening, Natsumi felt rather uneasy. The world she apparently ended up in was a rather ominous place. Every time she took a step, it resonated through the entire building alerting everyone of where she was.

To make matters worse both Tsukasa and Yusuke were missing! Yusuke was taken by Kabuto if she remembered correctly to God knows where and Tsukasa hasn't been seen since he was betrayed by the riders a while ago…

'Tsukasa-kun…I hope you're ok.' The girl thought as she ventured further down the corridor. Yet, try as she might, she could not help, but be curious about her current predicament. '…Am I in some sort of medieval castle? The floor is made out of marble and the architecture looks as such…oh… Tsukasa-kun would probably be taking pictures if he was here. Then again…he's probably depressed about what happened…poor Tsukasa-kun.'

_Thump. _

She was not alone. Turning her head left and right, Natsumi could not identify the direction which the steps were coming from. Nor could she identify how close the being was.

_Thump._

The steps had definitely became louder, but the girl still had no idea what she should do. Trepidation only grew and she felt like she was already at gun point. Should she run and give up her location? Should she stay there and hope it wasn't an enemy? Neither option seemed particularly favorable at the moment.

_Thump._

The sound resonated which only sounded like a whisper before now howled into her ear. Becoming acutely aware of her situation, Natsumi had begun to feel even the air was beating unevenly across her body. Or was it not? Looking down at herself, Natsumi had realized that she was visually shaking and that her hairs had stood up.

"Calm down. They won't hurt you. " A deep masculine voice whispered confidently. Turning around, Natsumi turned towards the direction which the voice confidently echoed from. "It's a pleasure to meet you face to face."

The girl paused as she struggled to place the odd familiarity she had with the man. She racked he brain thinking of all possible suspects. Sometimes it surprised the girl how fast the brain could deduce an answer with information so easily. It really was obvious now that she thought clearly about it. She really only had to connect the dots. "The red kamen rider."

"Kabuto."

If Natsumi was in a better mood, she wouldn't have mind exchanging pleasantries with the man. However, she wanted answers. And she wanted them now. "Who are you? Actually, forget that. Where's Yuusuke? And what are you going to do with us!"

"Obaa-chan said this," Smiling slightly, the man stepped closer allowing Natsumi to take a better look at him. The man was in good shape, she thought as he walked towards her. Hands firmly in his jeans, muscles were sketched by his gray shirt, with his head up far too high for the girl to like at all. "'I am…"

"…I said, 'forget that.' Who do you think you are separating me from my friend?"

The man frowned slightly the man pressed on with his introduction. "'…walking the path of heaven, I am the one who will rule all.' Tendou Souji. Don't worry about your friend. The heavens plan all things for a reason. It is the reason why Tsukasa came to this world as well."

Immediately, the girl stepped closer to the man. Her brown eyes focused in on him and determination swelled in her heart. "That's not what I ask, but I want to know about him too."

"Hmm." Turning his head slightly, Tendou smirked and continued walking.

Following after him, the girl asked, "You must know. Why did all the riders fight Tsukasa? Why did they all betray him? What happened to him? In fact, what's going on?"

"I don't want to explain myself more than I have to. Just listen to me for now." The man stated as he began walking. "Let us go meet up with your other friend anyways. I'll fill you in on what they already know…"

Natusmi immediately increased her stride to make sure she was walking side to side against Tendou. 'Yusuke's alive at least…wait…didn't he just say he didn't want to explain himself more than he had too? …I guess he messed up earlier and doesn't want to repeat that again.'

"Before your journey began, Decade had already existed. In fact, Decade had existed since the very beginning of time."

The girl had let the man's words sink in and replay multiple times, before she objected. "That can't be true. Tsukasa-kun isn't that old!"

However, such actions were ignored by the man and he continued his trek. "Tsukasa has and will always been Kamen Rider Decade. He has and will always exist to be the counter existence to the Will of Gaia."

"Who's the Will of Gaia?"

"Now, the Will of Gaia is the counter existence of Decade, whose purpose is to record memories. The Will exists to store memories. When Decade records the memories, the Will erases the memories and causes the worlds to become unstable."

Despite being ignored, Natsumi felt a burst of joy within her heart. Eagerly, she then asked the man, "So, he isn't the World's Destroyer?"

The man turned to the girl and then responded, "Not in the strictest since. Understand, Decade may keep the memories alive, but he still gives the Will targets to choose from. His existence is neither good nor bad. That is our greatest misunderstanding. He was not the one we should have been after. It is only after my world was destroyed that I realized that though. It has taken me even longer to see the bigger picture."

"The…bigger picture?" Natsumi asked something told her that hearing this will definitely do little to comfort her, but she understood that she must find out. "What do you mean by that?"

"…factions. After several worlds and universes came into contact with each other, it became apparent that our ideals do not always coincide with each other. Thus, there became factions. There was the Alternate Riders' fraction that was dedicated solely to defending their own world. However, they were quickly divided and conquered by Daishocker and the other Rider fraction."

Natsumi's heart fell as she realized that meant many of her friends were now dead, but that was not the entire story. She needed to know more. "Why would any Rider join up with Daishocker?"

Tendou, Natsumi noticed, had at the very least acted a bit crestfallen at the issues. "It's not that we joined them. It's more like we all suffered from inaccurate information. We made a quick and hasty decision. Daishocker was the one who understood the situation the faster after all. They decided to take advantage of the fact that the Will was storing Memories and they realized if they stored the right Memories, we would be gone forever. Thus, they manipulated our information and created an event that would automatically turn us against Decade and the Newer Riders."

"Wait is that why that Blade disappeared? "

"Yes, that's correct. When two 'Blade's appeared in the same world, their very existence canceled each other out because of the existence of a time paradox. Certain characters are not allowed to appear twice after all. Since Daishocker is trying to conquer the multi-verse. The Riders were effectively divided and then conquered with only a few us remaining."

"Um…To prevent this from getting more confusing…can we call the remaining riders something else?" The girl asked the man as she suddenly wished she could draw this all out.

"Fine. They'll be called the Original Riders. Like they themselves called themselves. Anyways, there are now five remaining fractions."

Natsumi turned to the man and digested the information, it was a lot to take in and honestly her head had begun to hurt. But, she needed this information if she wanted to help Tsukasa-kun. Breathing in and out, the girl immediately stored all the information into her head and asked. "Can… I have pen and paper for this?"

Frowning slightly, the man answered, "Fine. Though, I thought I was explaining this simply."

Indignation erupted from the girl as she restrained herself from screaming at the man. Instead she settled for to growl, "I would still like some paper and pen."

"Then I'll go get it and fill you in." And before Natsumi could say another word, the man had flashed had immediately disappeared.

"Eh? Where he go?"

* * *

"And….that's when Mama left with everyone into the forest." The girl finished as she was immediately pleased with the fact that she was not out of breath and she had managed to keep a calm composure over the entire ideal. In fact, she felt almost proud of herself for explaining what happened so well.

"So, you're saying they are still right behind us then?" The man said as he immediately pointed to the forest behind him.

"Auuu." Charisma never broke faster as the girl immediately began to panic. She became acutely aware of the sun beating down on her forcing ice cold sweat slip down the girl's skin making her feel like she had dipped her entire body in a light layer of maple syrup. The girl's only relief was that it still seemed neither party had returned to the site of the training ground.

Seeing the steam threatening to erupt from the girl's ears, the man thought that the girl was beginning to look like a child instead of a regal young queen. Tsukasa reluctantly stopped his teasing and chose to proceed with his next plan of actions. "…Know anywhere safe?"

"Eh?" The girl had immediately began to stroke her chin and think clearly about it. "Well...I think Einhart can and would be willing to do so. Why?"

"Seeing that we don't know where to find this 'Will of Gaia' or where my friends are, I thought it would obviously be best to find shelter. Now where's it?"

The girl frowned trying to rationalize her general location. She didn't really think of the direction she was going when she jumped fled with Tsukasa earlier. Trying to estimate their location from the hospital was apparently harder than it sounded like in her head. 'Wait…we left the hospital and I and I just went in a random direction…it could be South…wait…Tsukasa's room were was Tsukasa' room located again….'

However, before the girl could clarify her thoughts, Tsukasa decided it would be better to point of the obvious. "Oi...Vivio…your bunny's doing something."

Floating in mid-air again, the intelligent device had a blank look on his face only to suddenly start doing back flips in mid-air before the rabbit summoned a rather detailed three dimensional map. It did not take much effort for the group to realize that blinking dot was where the two of them were.

"Ding! Take a right turn and follow for three miles."

Turning to the young girl, Tsuksa replied, "Well, what do you know. Your bunny apparently has GPS."

* * *

"...So…who are you looking for again?" Teana asked as she sat down on her office desk. It was a relatively Spartan design other than a few pictures on her desk of brother and the Riot Force six division. Teana immediately turned on her computer and began to type in a missing person's report.

"Eh, Teana, I didn't know you also search for lost people…"

Sighing slightly, Teana had long gotten used to the fact that Subaru rarely reads any more than she has too. It was not that she was lazy or anything, Teana contemplated, it was more like Subaru generally got things at a need-to-know basis. If she needed to know it, she would. However, it seems unfortunately Subaru did not every look up all the duties of an Enforcer.

"Not really. We aren't really a police force, though we do occasionally rescue people. Generally, the people we do rescue have some sort of military importance. Though, almost anyone can file a missing person's report." Teana replied briskly. Now while, she did like occasionally enjoy basking in Subaru's compliments, she once again reminded herself there was more pressing matters at hand. "Now, Kagami, who was he again?"

"Tendou…Tendou Souji. He's twenty-two..."

Frowning slightly, Subaru once again decided to interject. "Hey, Teana…how come we are putting an adult to the missing person's list?"

"It's because he's initially from Earth. Occasionally, someone gets transported to Mid-Childa by accident. For the most part, there are people who panic and run off before anyone can send them back home. So, sometimes, people have to be added onto the list like that. Descriptions, Kagami?"

"Um…he's Japanese. He's nearly six feet tall, curly black hair, and generally well dressed."

Nodding in response, Teana continued typing. "Any defining character-"

"He looks good in everything."

The typing stopped. Arching an eyebrow, Teana was about to question how that's a defining characteristic, but Kagami continued. "You'll understand if you ever meet him, but he's arrogant. Furthermore, he'll often rant about, 'Walking the Path of Heaven' or say something like,' Obaa-chan said…'"

"Sounds like a weirdo." Teana replied as she finished typing her report.

"Awwww, Don't be like that, Tia!" Subaru reprimanded her friend slightly as she placed both hands on her hips. "I'm sure he isn't that bad. See, Kagami's looking for him, so he can't be that bad!"

Nodding in response, Kagami replied. "…Tendou really isn't a bad person, but he is a pain to deal with sometimes…For example, one time…"

"Teana, can you help us with something?" A new voice interrupted from the girl's desk startling the man slightly.

"Where that come from?"

Ignoring the man's panicky response, Teana simply went into automatic: pressing a few buttons on her computer and then turning on video chat. A stunning lady appeared on the computer monitor. Smiling at the familiar figure, she then comfortably responded, "Yes, what can I do for you, Fate?"

"I was wondering if you and Subaru would pick up Nanoha and our guest?"

"Nanoha-san?" Subaru perked up at the thought of meeting up with her idol again. "Sure, why don't we, Teana! We haven't gotten to speak to Nanoha-san for a while!"

Nodding in response, Teana couldn't help but feel something wasn't adding up. She ignored that gut feeling and formulated a proper response, "Sure, we'll love to pick Nanoha-san up."

"Ah!" Subaru suddenly explained as it looked like her hair stood up. Everyone turned their focus on the girl as she fist immediately landed into her palm as she seemed to recall something. "That reminds me, Captain Vita said that she's willing to take over Nanoha's shifts for this week, but she expects Nanoha to come back as soon as the entire Vivio thing is dealt with!"

Silence reigned the room as everyone's head slowly turned to focus on the monitor. "Fate…you wouldn't be trying to push your best friend onto us….right?" Fate's smile had instantly become slightly strained. And green eyes seemed to glare into crimson.

"Anyways! You'll have to go scout out the area soon. Be sure to take both Nanoha and our guest with you! Good bye!" Fate was quick to begin her machine gun fire of commands.

"Fate!"

"She'll be waiting for you in dock sixteen! Bye!"

And then the connection was instantly cut off.

* * *

"Follow straight path and turn right in four miles!"

"But, I don't wanna go that way!" Vivio whined as she promptly dragged Tsukasa as she took a left turn on the streets. Sheepishly explaining to the dragged man, the girl tried to ignore his glare as she explained. "My home is that way."

"Make a U-turn and continue on the path straight for four miles and then make a right turn!"

Vivio frowned. "Chris...can't we just avoid that route?"

The bunny shrugged as Tsukasa grumbled, "Maybe you just didn't plug that in yet. "

"Ah! I see…Thanks, Tsukasa-san."

"….it's your city. I still don't understand how why we still have to follow that damn machine."

The auburn girl immediately turned her head away from him and began to twiddle with her fingers slightly. "Well…it's just that mama generally is…a bit protective of me…."

Processing that information, Tsukasa grumbled loudly as he immediately ran his hand through his hair. This was the last time he was asking a kid to lead. "…GPS it is."

* * *

"So…Vivio, what's this 'Einheart' like anyways?"

Beaming widely, Vivio was more than eager to talk about her friend. In fact, Vivio was more than willing to stop and talk about her friend. It took her less than a second to realize Tsukasa and Chris had continued walking. Pouting in response, she was quick to run and catch up to the two and she immediately began her machine gun fire. "She's an amazing person! And she's really strong too!"

"So… your other friends aren't as amazing and aren't as strong as her?"

Scrunching her face in annoyance, the girl hotly shot back, "I didn't say that. All my friends are amazing and strong in their own way. Furthermore, they are all good people. Though, we all met in an odd way. You see, first Nove-sensei bugged Einhart because she was beating people up late at night and Einhart-san wanted to meet me to prove she was the strongest…"

Tsukasa was tempted to comment on how someone who has committed abuse and someone who has violated another's privacy would generally not be considered 'good people', however, the situation seemed to remind him that he too was currently a 'criminal'. And it seemed what the man was thinking must have been obvious, if Vivio frowned in his direction and commented.

"… Thinking on it, I really do have lots of odd friends. I mean how many people can say, "I'm friends with the Destroyer of Worlds."

Seeing the girl's point, Tsukasa wisely squashed that temptation like a bug. Mentally chuckling, the man thought, 'She's getting better at this.'

"Anyways, I'm certain Einhart-san will help us." Vivo assured as she quicken her walking pace. "She's more than willing to listen to us and help. Now hurry up, we're almost there."

* * *

"Wataru-kun." The man glowed as he began to fiddle with his glasses. His eyes were heavy glued onto the screen. "Wataru-kun!"

Turning his head sideways, Wataru half-heartily replied, "What is Narutaki-san? Do you need me to ask the representative anything?"

"We've found him." Wataru's eyes widen and immediately focused on the man who just radiated. "We found where Decade is hiding!"

* * *

a/n: And chapter's done! I finally got off my butt and was willing to proofread this chapter! Yay! For me…sorry for the late update. I was playing the newest Kingdom Hearts game. If it makes you feel any better, the next chapter is already underway and I'm just about don with the game, so I should..go back to a slightly faster pace..^^;


	6. Chapter 6

Lyrical Decade

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I do hope you enjoy the chapter. Please do review. I will try to be somewhat IC, but I must admit my skills may be lacking in such a department. I am terribly sorry for the…rather tardy (even by my standards) update. I was…addicted to the new Kingdom Hearts game. I can't help but be amused by the Keyblade Family.

* * *

War has and always will be a terrifying thing. It was in my ancestor's time. And it will be in my time. The old scheme planning nothing but future profits while the young and just fall.

Nothing is left, but faux hopes and despair.

If only our words could reach each other…maybe it could all be avoided.

But, they will not.

We are both far too stubborn to compromise.

It is unfortunate.

But, a Kaiser's fist is needed once more.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Walk up the hill for point five miles. You have arrived."

"Ah! We're finally here!" Vivio beamed happily she raced up the hill leaving her peer behind.

That said peer had to resist the urge to sigh at his younger counterpart's exuberance. Yet, even he felt some relief as they arrived up the hill.

Automatically, Tsukasa reached for his camera, only to frown when he realized he had left it at Eitaro's place. "Tch."

'What a shame…this is such a beautiful place.' Tsukasa felt sadden that he could not capture the vestige of the house. Well, calling it a house was like calling a wolf a dog, they are in a similar family, but that doesn't really give a proper description to the sight before him.

It was more accurate to call the place a gothic mansion with a well groomed garden. Furthermore, Tsukasa felt the owner's choice of flowers was excellent. The house's beige walls seem to only highlight and compliment the garden.

Or was it the other way around?

"Hurry up, Tsukasa-san! Einhart already said the gate was open!"

'…Damn it. I really wish I had my camera.' The man bitterly complained as he complied with the girl's wishes. It wouldn't do for her to see he was distracted by the grander of her friend's place. 'I wonder how this high class child is like…I hope she isn't too bratty.'

* * *

'…Why did they have to make this place look like a scene from a horror movie?' Natsumi thought bitterly as the two continued their trek through the gothic corridors. She tried to ignore that gut feeling telling her she would die every time they passed through a dark corridor or made a turn.

Really, she did.

But, after learning that monsters do exist...it became a test of her of her mental fortitude.

'…I miss Tsukasa-kun and Yusuke…everything seemed much safer with them…' Even if she was still with another kamen rider, it still didn't feel the same as when her friends were with her. When they were nearby, she always felt that she really had nothing to fear. It did not feel the same with this man. Tendou did not feel warm like the other riders she had met and gotten acquainted with. In fact, he felt absolutely frigid. Nevertheless, the girl did her best to put on a brave front. '…Tsukasa-kun…I hope you are alright…'

Walking a bit further, Natsumi paused to notice they were walking towards a dead end. "…Tendou-san? You do know that's a dead end right?"

"Don't you know? Obaa-chan once said, 'As long as you will it to be, the heavens will open the path for you.'" Tendou smirked towards Natsumi as he continued ambling forward.

The girl in response frowned slightly until she noticed that the walls themselves had begun to move out of the man's way.

"…You wanted to say something?"

"…Just keep moving."

The two walked through the bright corridor and Natsumi gulped as she immediately stood up straight and walked in first. If she needed help or did something wrong, she was sure a certain man would be more than willing to correct her. 'I hope it does not come to that. Yusuke, please hang on. I'm coming for you. Don't worry, after we meet up. We'll hurry up and find Tsukasa-kun. He needs us right now.'

* * *

In all honesty, Teana was not a rather happy camper at the moment. Maybe if she was as carefree as her friend, maybe she would be quite happy.

Or being as clueless as her guest would have sufficed.

Yet, the girl could not do anything but close her eyes and whisper, "I'm excited for this. I'm excited for this. I'm excited for this. I'm going to meet Nanoha-san. Really I am. I am not bothered by anything at all. Find my happy place, yes my happy place. I am happy. We are at the docking station. And we're going to pick up Nanoha-san and the new guy. Go on patrol, eat dinner, and call it a night. It will all be fine. I am not getting Nanoha-san shoved onto me because someone could not deal with her. Not at all."

The red head girl continued mumbling aloud as her two friends followed her from behind as they headed towards the docking area, passing by new shipments, and various workers. It almost seemed as if everyone had acknowledged that the girl's personal space had expanded several feet in radius. And despite this, there was a pair who braved forward into the girl's personal space

Scooting closer to who he felt was the safer host, Kagami covered his mouth and asked, "…Is she always like this?"

Tilting her head, Subaru taped her lips with her finger as she began to ponder about it. Her eyebrows furrowed as she began thinking about it quite hard and Kagami concluded that her answer was a rather definite, "yes" or at least this one the norm for the duo. He was about to tell her to forget about it when she responded: "Well, Teana's usually calm. But, occasionally she has moments where she gets annoyed by something. She used to just yell it off, but since she became an enforcer she's been trying to cut back. For the most part, now a days if it's something small she just goes into denial."

"…We're just going to meet Nanoha-san. We are just going to meet Nanoha-san…"

Kagami took one long look at the girl and sighed. "Well, it could always be worse, I guess."

* * *

Walking calmly, Tendou sneezed loudly nearly falling face forward onto the floor.

'Tch. He didn't fall.' Natsumi thought bitterly as he immediately glanced at the occupants of the room. In the north most chair seemed to be the leader of this entire operation. Natsumi tried not to envy towards the woman, but it was hard not to. She had the aura of a queen and it did not help that she was wearing an elaborately crafted black ballroom dress. Her face was solemn staring at the two and Natsumi would have felt perturbed if she hadn't noticed the woman also smiled at the man's folly and that she had encased her hands around the woman to her right, a blond woman of sorts.

"Oi! Natsumi!"

Natsumi resisted ever urge in her body to go running at the sound of her friend's voice, but already knew better than to do so. There was a time and place for everything. Yet, she could not help, but feel the relief that her friend at the very least was safe. Smiling slightly, she turned to the boy…no, he had long sense became a man on this journey that she had been traveling with. He didn't look like he had grown that much physically though, Natsumi could clearly see he hasn't been combing his hair recently and it looks like he finally had his clothes have been replaced by a set of jeans and a shirt that were a few sizes too big for him. However, now that they've been separated for a while, she could easily compare the differences from when she had first met the boy. His eyes were harder much more focused and resolved than they were when she and Tsukasa stumbled into his world.

Nonetheless, she found the words flowing easily out of her mouth. She didn't have to think about it and she has been glad that he despite his changes he was the same at heart. She could only wish the same for him. "It's been a while Yusuke-kun. Is everything alright now? Last time I saw you was when we landed on this world. Do you remember what happened before that?"

In response, Yusuke looked down and frowned. His eyes seemed to be looking somewhere far off as if he was recalling some distant dream and it was after he closed his eyes that he answered. "…Yeah. I remember. I remember my body being strung like a puppet. It wasn't like that when Momotaro's took over, you know? When the imajin took over it was like…there was a gentle tug pushing you. At that time I felt that if push came to shove, I probably could have fought for control. But…when I attack Tsukasa it felt my own will was being ripped away. It was different."

"…Yusuke, you can stop if you don't want too…"

"No!" Yusuke snapped at the girl before recoiling at his own voice. Natsumi was about to go up to him, but his raised hand only stopped her progress. He slowly got out of his chair and began to walk around the long table. He began to walk away from her. "No…I have to tell you. Tsukasa…trusted me…no…he trusted us. We were his comrades. He trusted us to watch his back. Me. Kaito…everybody to watch his back just as he did for us. He trusted us…I can't…I have no excuse. I attacked Tsukasa. I punched him until I felt his mask crack under my knuckles. He needed me and Kaito back there and…we…no… I betrayed his trust. …I betrayed my friend…how am I supposed to protect everyone's smiles if I cannot even protect the smiles of my own friends? If I was only a little stronger, maybe if I was only a little resistant, maybe I could have save Tsukasa…and for that Natsumi…I'm sorry."

That was the only time Yusuke looked his friend in the eye since the conversation had begun.

"But, Yuu-"

"Yusuke." Natsumi sent a glare towards the man and was sorely tempted by the urge to walk over and press his pressure point, but she would wait and hear what he would have to say first. "Obaa-chan said..."

'…If he goes on about walking the path of heaven again…I'll definitely have to use the family technique.'

" 'One who drowns himself will eventually fall to darkness.'"Tendou stated calmly as his gaze followed up towards the heavens. "…when that happens…you would be able to protect no one's smile."

"Um…Yusuke-san?" Natsumi was quick to find the speaker. It was the blond girl from earlier. Her red eyes were filled with concern and solely focused on Yusuke. She quickly gave her mother an apologetic smile in which her mother only nodded to. Getting out of her chair, she scurried towards the man and without a single thought, embraced him. "…It'll be fine. Everyone…even the greatest…and the bravest can't do everything…and sometimes…sometimes, it eats us inside out. Mother…Hiyori-chan and Yuka-chan …we've all remembered how to smile again thanks to you. So…please…even if the world turns it back on you…and even if God says, 'You can't'. Please, please remember….you are the man who can make everyone smile. And if you can't smile…then we don't deserve to smile. So, please… at least for now, let me shoulder some of that burden. To…amend for my mother's…no…my own sins….please let me at the very least give my smile to you."

Yusuke let out a little sob and Natsumi turned her back away from the scene.

She closed her eyes and focused on the tear drops echoing throughout the marble room.

He would compose himself soon enough and then together…they will save Kadoya Tsukasa.

* * *

"…So basically, Vivo-san…you would like to use my house as refugee for him, a wanted criminal?" The green haired girl asked as she sat confidently on the table. Her hetrochrome eyes were clothes and Vivio would not help, but inwardly pout at her ability to look so regal at times. She was only one year older, but to her coming off as regal and noble came to her with ease. Maybe it was that one year or maybe it was the fact that she had much more experience at these kinds of formal events. Or maybe it was because for the most part she put herself in some form of isolation training.

Though, the fact she seemed to be wearing fine silks, had kept her long hair tame, and the maids just came to place tea in front of them did help her image.

Vivio was quick to note everyone's posture at the table. His back was slouched against the chair while he used one hand to casually handle the cup. In all honesty, Vivio was not particularly fond of his posture. Partly because he looked like a slouch in such positions (and that was just rude), but her instincts still told her he wasn't too trusting of her friend. His other arm, though leaned against the chair, was just inches away from the pocket where she knew he kept his decadriver and his feet were suspiciously looked like they were ready to spring to action and move away from the table. And Einhart did not look any better.

Though, she was clearly shorter and much more refined that the man next to her, she too was cautious. While she did use both hands to lift her cup, Vivio took notice at how much weight she was placing on her right leg. She was just waiting for something to happen before her other leg would pierce through the table.

"A-ah. Yeah, that's right. Tsukasa-san is…well…being wrongly accused…and I would like some assistance." Vivio tried to respond as confidently as she could, but Einhart was at the very least putting up her mental shields against the man and occasionally making note of his body language.

Vivio was afraid this kind of talk would have continued until a butler had burst into the room. "My lady! We have intru-"

However, the man never had gotten the chance to finish his declaration. For some punk rocker had already snuck up behind the butler and with a well time chop, had already knocked the butler out.

"…Didn't I already tell you, Decade? Making comrades is a big mistake?"

Taking a sip from his tea, Tsukasa steadied his hand as he slowly focused his amber eyes at the newcomer. "Well, Kurenai, I never figured you were one to barge into the home a little girl."

Wataru recoiled at the implications before snarling in response, "Kivata!"

"Yosha!" A mechanical bat appeared before Wataru and he just let out his hand in response. "Gabu!"

The bat sunk his fangs into Wataru's flesh and stain glass tattoos erupted on his skin and chains emerged from nowhere wrapping itself around him before metamorphosing into a red belt. "Henshin."

"A-ah! A kamen rider!"

Slamming that bat onto the belt, Wataru was engulfed into a gray crystal and once the stone had shattered the Gothic knight stood before them. Like the other kamen riders, Vivo had seemed, this one seemed to have a theme going on and if Vivio had to guess, he was some sort of Gothic biker. Or at least it looked that way since his biker vest and left leg was essentially covered in chains. Besides that everything was red and black. Though, the red armor on his chest and gloves looked like he had black veins of some sort. His mask looked a bit intimidating since it clearly bat wing-like eyes and fangs clearly barred at her.

Placing his chained leg forward, the man immediately shifted into what looked similar to a crescent stance; however instead of balling his hands into fists, he had taken some kind of rocker stance.

Tsukasa was about to pull out his decadriver when someone commanded, "I'm sorry, but no Kaiser would let this imprudence slide."

The woman looked older than she had a few minutes ago. To the untrained eye, the woman looked unprepared for battle. Wearing a white jacket and skirt, she looked more like some model instead of a warrior, but Vivio had known better. Wearing a feminized version of her late ancestor's combat uniform, Einhart was quick to step in between the two. Her purple and blue eyes only seemed to glare at the Jack-o'-lantern-like eyes. The vampire king only seemed to do the same. "I rather you get out of the way. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"…have no worries. Kaiser Arts are the strongest after all."

And without a second warning the fight had begun.

A/N: I didn't get as far as I wanted honestly. But, after I wrote to here, I realized this was probably the best place to end the chapter and…I should have posted this…about…two weeks ago. But, I was swarmed with finals. It was a zerg rush, but worse. It's been a little more than one month now…but, I'm already gotten nearly fifty percent of my grades…I hope I did well.


	7. Chapter 7

Lyrical Decade

A/N: Okay, I apologize. Rereading this chapter...told me I needed to do many more edits before I posted. However, I guess I rushed the past chapter far too soon. For those that managed to read the previous version of this update, you have my thanks. I hope this version is cleaner.

Walking the path of heaven,

is not the path of being invincible.

It is to understand,

the price of a miracle.

Chapter 6

Like Cu Culaniann thrusting Gae Bolg towards into his enemies, Wataru's armored leg pierced through Einhart's defenses and raced towards her chest. It was only because of her inhuman reflexes that the young woman backed away from a direct hit. Despite her narrow escape, harm still managed to reach her. Kiva's leg grazed and scratched her forehead. Streams of blood slid down and blurred her vision blinding her vision.

Twisting his body, Wataru swung his back leg into her mid-section; unable to brace for the attack, she was rammed into a column.

The girl let out a silent screech as her bones cried out in pain. Her focus was shattered. It was then she noticed that her blood had mixed with her sweat. Hardening into layers that stung and demanded attention. The dust of marble columns blanketed the young woman whispering to her it would be fine for her to close her eyes. As if she was no longer had to bear the weight of her friend. Falling into temptation, Einhart began to close her eyes.

Only to imagine the Saint Kaiser's bloodied corpse replaced with Vivio's.

'No!' She thought as she begun to push herself up. Her limbs burned with lactic acid burn and her hair felt like a weight. In her mind it felt as if the entire world had told her to rest and to take it easy. However, she could hear the heartbeat of that one person who needed her. Einhart could imagine that uneasy smile of Vivio's. The one that told her that it was okay for her to rest. Telling her that she did her very best and that it would all going to be fine.

It wouldn't be.

It wouldn't be fine until she knew she did everything she could.

It wouldn't be fine until she felt without a doubt that Vivio would be safe.

So she stood up.

Only to stumble.

Even as the golden emperor stepped towards her. With each step echoing against her blood stained marble floor. Her heart was pounding with each step synchronized to the next. Einhart gulped and turned towards Vivio.

Their eyes met and once more Einhart rose and relaxed her body into a fighting stance. However, her arm refused to rise with her. She was taking deep breaths and she was constantly telling herself there is only one enemy.

Her eyes saw three.

"…Stand down."

Tsukasa and Vivio heard the command, but it felt more like a plea.

"…You aren't my target," Kiva reiterated himself as his arms went down. However, everyone noticed that his legs were still tense. Ready to spring into action at a second's notice. "I'm here for the Destroyer of Worlds. Not a child."

"…I'm not a child," Einhart's voice rasped as she mustered up her harshest glare. "I'm a Kaiser. And my hospitality…extends to him."

The golden emperor questioned: "Why bother?"

Einhart tried to laugh, but only ended up as a coughing fit. Slowly, calmly she replied, "It is…Because Kaiser Arts are the strongest. It is because I'm…the strongest. And as the strongest…I'll have nothing taken from me."

"Not yet you aren't," Kiva replied.

"…Then…I'll be soon. I have to. I'll be strong enough so that no one will ever be taken away from me again. I'll be strong enough to protect everyone this time. I'll…"

"Fall back," Tsukasa said as he walked towards Kiva. Ignoring Vivio's torn expression, he resolved himself. Taking out his decadriver out of his jacket, he glared at the golden emperor and snapped, "Didn't expect you to drag it out this long."

"Didn't expect you to hide behind her skirt either," Kiva snapped as he flipped two identical whistles into his Kiva's mouth.

"…He wasn't hiding. It was merely a matter of belief," Vivio whispered. However, her voice resonated throughout the marble room. All eyes were on the entranced woman as she went to her friend.

"Tch. Another person who takes my lines," Tsukasa mumbled as he stepped back to let the young girl take center stage.

Nodding in acknowledgement of his actions, Vivio continued, "It was Tsukasa's belief in his comrades that allowed him to watch her fight and it was respect for her to not step into the duel. But, it was his fear that forced him to interrupt the duel. And it was cruelty that dragged this duel out so long. You were almost certain of the result, yet you dragged this out instead of trying to end it as quickly as possible."

"Then why didn't you just step in and stop her earlier?" Kiva growled as he defended himself from the verbal assault.

After setting Einhart's device to focus on mending her wounds, Vivio rose to Tsukasa and placed his Decadriver back into his pocket. And then and only then did she walk in front of her friends and towards Kiva. "…Simple. I believed in her to see a path victory that I couldn't. I believed that she wouldn't be reckless with her life and that she had a plan. I…no, we still believe in her. We believe in her pride and her desire to defend us. To step into this duel would be to step on her dignity and pride as Kaiser. And to that, for someone like her, would be akin to death itself."

"Isn't that what he's doing right now?"

"…Maybe. Maybe we're just buying her time. Maybe we're just buying her time to catch her breath. Or maybe we're just deciding if our belief have become a burden to her or not," Vivio continued. "Isn't that right Tsukasa-san? Isn't that way you are holding your decadriver just in case Einhart needs a longer break?"

"…Yeah. Of course that's the case." Tsukasa replied as he turned his face away from the young girl.

Kiva remained silent for a moment then whispered, "Wouldn't it be better to kill her spirit then to let her continue this slaughter? Even a few moments rest won't make much of a difference."

Letting the conversation pause for a bit, the youngest noble took time to rehearse her next words and after find her argument sound enough she said: "Maybe, but I believe Einhart would be honest with me if she cannot figure out a way to defeat you during this time. Einhart had a good run at you, while her wounds look brutal; it's still at the level she could mend herself. I believe she could have found a path to victory."

Kiva stared at her. "It might be a mistake to trust her then."

"Spoken like one who has lost all hope for his own comrades then."

"Shut up."

The young auburn haired Kaiser then snapped, "And that's the difference between you and me. You are someone who has lost all hope in his comrades. And I'm someone who will always believe in my comrades. My friends, my soldiers, my knights. They all stood tall and proud. And even in the end. Even if they did fall, they died with the closure that they lived doing everything they could. They died making sure that their hopes and dreams would be taken on my shoulders. And it is because of this belief that even in death that they'll never die. They'll never fall. They'll continue walking with me. Because we believe in each other."

"…What do you know?"

The Saint-Kaiser smiled a pained smile, "A little more than you think."

* * *

Yusuke was always a light sleeper. The slightest sound had always woken him up as a child and after he had obtained the Kuuga belt, such sleeping habits have gotten both better and worse.

For example from what Yusuke believed, the Kuuga belt forceed him to sleep when he needed to sleep, however if someone started speaking, the sound of their voice would wake him up.

Which is exactly what happened.

The joys and pains of having a weapon that will force your body to adapt to any situation are numerous.

And once more Yusuke thought about this as he rose from his slumber the second he heard Prescia's voice rise slightly. Prescia and Tendou were always quite about their arguments. Furthermore, they both acted like they never argued with each other usually.

Quietly sneaking out the door, Yusuke positioned himself closer to the door so he could completely eavesdrop on their conversation.

With a harsh voice, Prescia, said: "It's not like having two of these things will do anything. Why bother having me fix yours? We don't have the time or the resources to modify both Alica's belt and fix that piece of trash."

A calmer voice responded, "We have enough time in the world. With Hyper Clock up on our side, we'll have enough time to garner more resources and research. Time is not an issue here."

Agitation, at least Yusuke thought it was agitation, rose in Prescia's voice, "Then why don't you just go back in time before this entire event started? Why bother fighting against Gaia?"

Silence. Yusuke heard nothing, but silence even with his hyper acute hearing for a while, until Tendou replied, "…Hyper Clock up wouldn't be able to stop this event even if I went back in time to destroy every rider system that has ever existed. No matter what I tried, Decade would exist. As long as stories exist, Gaia will exist to turn them all to memories."

"…Did you…?"

Yusuke felt his heart palpitate. What did this mean? Destroying Riders? Converting all to memories? What the hell does this all mean?

However before Yusuke could even come to any conclusion, Prescia spoke once more again, "…You must know each time you create a time paradox as Hyper Kabuto, you are killing yourself each time you meet the 'You' that exists in that timeline? How many times have you allowed this to happen?"

"From what my notes said, at least four times throughout this entire story. I assume more, because I probably tried summoning multiple copies of myself to fight Kuuga at least."

Yusuke frowned as he quickly thought about the implications that meant. His eyes widen when the dots finally connected and he was unable to keep the last bit to himself. Suddenly he blurted out, "Does this mean…Tendou has killed himself…four times already…? Wait…another Kuuga? Like that other Blade, I saw? I've thought there was only one Kuuga… What's going on…?"

"Whatever the case is. I'll keep on turning this story until it reaches a favorable for both Hiyori and Yuka. I won't let them fade away."

Prescia said as her voice became more subdued, "…To be forgotten is worse than death then?"

"…It's when nobody remembers you that you cease to exist. When nobody remembers, it's as if you never existed and your story reaches its close. My story already ended. However, Hiyori's and Yuka's…their's haven't even started yet," Tendou replied as he heard the faint echoes of feet landing against the marble floor, "For the Will of Gaia…doing this is just a natural part of life. For all stories have their end, but each story is a world in itself. And for each world to become nothing…"

"I see. Fine then. I'll work on that worthless pile of scrap. I'll show you something truly 'perfect.''"

Tendou said, "Ah, that's all I ask. Good bye, Prescia."

Yuusuke frowned and turned to the bed his sleeping companions rested and felt a slit guilt over the realization that he would be waking them up from their peaceful slumber. Something didn't feel right, and he…no they were going to get to the bottom of this.

And with his decision, the wheel's revolutions had sped up. Where fate stops no one knows.

* * *

"It's not a unique item anymore…," Daiki Kaido wasn't sure how to feel as he lifted the two Kaixa belts towards the light of the laboratory. His eyes securitized it to look for any major physical differences only to realize they were none. He asked Kabuto to ask his benefactor if there were any programing differences within the belts, but once again they proven to be exactly the same.

Sighing loudly, Kaido mumbled to himself, "If it's no longer unique, is it really that important? Hasn't the scarcity value of this gone down? I guess I can be glad it's not as bad as spice is…then again, spice was really rare in some worlds…"

"…Whatever, at least I'll have one belt and card each," And with that he slid a card into his diend driver and fired two blank cards at the belts. With the shots collided, Kaido didn't batter to close his eyes as a small explosion of smoke erupted as the shots collided with the belts. He was used to the sight and he was quick to slide the two copies of the Kaixa card into his pocket.

Kaido sighed as he took a glance at the loot that he was once proud of. He stared at the various devices and belts he had taken. There were multiple copies of each item and some had as many as four of them present. "Really, nothings that rare anymore. Levithan, the zectors. Even the cradle…"

Kaido said to himself as he sighed, "…and even the great treasure of companions is so high maintenance."

Grabbing the Cradle, he walked out of the white room and sighed. "It looks like it's time for my appearance. Hopefully, I'll pick up something rare this time."

* * *

After the young girl finished channeling her more reliable self, Tsukasa opened his mouth to say something; however a single thought interrupted him.

'…It's better if this becomes her story. With the end of this era, comes another. The ending of the Decade brings forth new possibilities.'

Silence slid into the room.

It was only after a few moments silence, that Kiva finally spoke:"…I didn't want it to come to this, but all I asked was for the Destroyer of Worlds. No one else. It was my mistake to allow you the choice to stand down. It's my mistake. I'll make sure not to do it again."

Sliding both whistles into his belt's mouth, two zanbat swords pierced through the walls and flew towards his hands.

Tsukasa's eyes narrowed as he recognized the blade and said, "Didn't find you to be the grave robber type."

"I'm just inheriting his will," Kiva said. "He may have been fooled by you. However, I won't. I'll protect both our worlds for him. "

Whipping out his Decadriver, Tsukasa tapped his card and responded, "Inheriting his will? Please. You are only fulfilling your own desire. Don't put yourself on the same level as him. He might have been just a kid, but he made his own decisions. You have no right to berate him for following his own will instead of just mindlessly joining you."

"…We'll see who has the right to say that, Decade!"

Vivio opened his mouth and then closed it and decided to just silently follow Tsukasa's example. "Einhart's not healed yet though!"

"…and that's obviously not you," Ignoring her, Tsukasa responded as cards flew he slid his card into his device. "Henshin."

Once more monochrome two boundaries closed into Tsukasa leaving monochrome armor in his place before black cards flew into the air like a yo-yo bringing the magenta coloring back to his armor.

Vivio quickly turned to stare at her green hair friend gritting her teeth as she tried to push herself up again, only to find the mental fatigue finally claim her, "…It looks like, I'll have to put my plan on hold…Vivio, if you could please…?"

"A-ah, right! Sorry, Ein! Henshin!" Vivio stuttered as she did a quick pose before also activating her device and reverting to her older form and taking her familiar fighting stance.

Tsukasa merely took his rider booker out and without warning began firing against the golden emperor.

Rolling out of the way, Kiva then regained his prior stance and charged in towards Tsukasa.

"I won't let you!" Vivio responded as she arched her arm to let out a straight punch towards Kiva's helmet.

In response, he just side stepped the girl and tripped her.

However, by this time, Decade had fired another rain of shots forcing Kiva to fall back only to run into a few balls of light.

"Got'em!" Vivio said happily as she rose back to her feet, standing in her magical circle.

Yet, Kiva cartwheeled away from the attack. However, his cape was singed. If he was a more cautious person, he might have noticed that Vivio was still in perfect shooting distance. However, he didn't. He saw his target and rushed after him.

"No, you don't!" Vivio said as she released another volley of beams towards her opponent.

The beams raced towards their opponent, but Kiva's running form was never lost. Nor did he ever lose sight of his target. Losing all form of grace, he rushed towards Tsukasa and swung one of his zanbat swords.

Tsukasa, waiting for his attack to come, parried his blow with his riderbooker. Steel clashed against steal and Tsukasa winced as the vibrations from the blow ran through his arms stunning him for a second.

'This is only from one arm?' Tsukasa cynically noted as Kiva's other arm was getting readying itself for another swing. Pushing the sword downward, Tsukasa quickly closed in on the golden emperor and rammed into his gut.

Taking the hit at full force, Kiva stumbled back only to come in range of another of Tsukasa's kicks. The force of the second blow knocked the wind out of him as he fell on his back. Noticing that he was now in blasting range of both of his enemies, he slammed his knuckle into the ground and pushed himself back towards Decade's direction where he quickly executed a quick "X"-shaped slash against his chest. Taking advantage of the fact that his foe flinched from the force of his blow, Kiva landed and tried to form a continuous chain of assaults until he noticed the absence of the auburn haired girl.

Sneaking in quietly, Vivio nearly punched Kiva in the gut in which, he only jumped backwards and delivered a quick blow to her gut before sending her sailing.

Tsukasa switched his booklet into gun mode and fired multiple rounds towards the golden emperor. Noticing the howls of the gun, Kiva spun his body out of the way, threw one of his zanbat swords into Decade's solar plexus, and then gracefully crouching down. Kiva then studied both his enemies and prepared another assault with Decade momentarily stunned, he turned his attention to the girl who was coming towards him.

She tried score in an uppercut, but Kiva only pushed her away from her and retreat into a safer distance.

Recovering from the previous onslaught, Tsukasa got back up and met up with Vivio before blasting away at him.

No one felt this fight was going to be ending anytime soon.

* * *

"Uck!" Momotaros cried out as once more his back was slammed against the wall forming a small crater against his body. "Y-you Bastard…isn't one timeline enough for you?"

The Wings of Climax form erupted from Den-o's back as he tried to rush towards the crimson rider only to find his path blocked by a stream of fire.

But, even as the fire was burning, Kabuto walked towards the broken man. He had long lost his rider form. His face nearly kissing the cement, coughed getting the specks of asphalt out of his mouth. Pushing his palms against the heated cement, he tried to push and reach for the faiz belt, only to realize he wasn't the only one reaching for it.

The Crimson Rider's armor shimmered with the reflection of the flames dancing in its wake. The Azure blue eyes that almost blended into the night sky stared down at the man. The rider's cold metallic fingers, briefly brushed against his before he was once more returned to the heated cement.

Takumi raised his hand for the belt only to be ignored by the Scarlet Rider.

Finally rising above the flames, Momotaros gathered all his ally's power forcing them to ride down to his leg in a shimmering light and raced down to Kabuto. Who hasn't even bothered to stare in his direction.

Momotaros could feel his lips turn and he smirked.

He'll definitely get him this time.

However, before the kick even connected, there was a sudden ripping sound. Snapping his head, Momotaros was barely able to see a kick fly towards him. "Che!"

Twisting his body, to counter the attack, Den-O raced to block the assault. However, before he was able to do so, his eyes snapped open. His attacker was…

"…Kabuto! You cheating bastard! I swear you are just over there!" Momotaros growled as he took a quick glance towards the man leaving the scene.

"Damn it! You cheating bastard!"

'C-calm down, Momotaros!' Ryotaro interrupted as Momotaros was about to scream more profanity towards the man. 'We're still about to be hit!'

"Damn it!" Forcing all his attention to counter the ambush, Momotaros growled as his eyes narrowed. The kick was right in front of him.

_Thump._

It was grazing his neck now.

_Thump. _

Another Kabuto appeared ripping a hole in the space time continuum. And Momotaro's could even swear as he saw the descending man come closer to him. There would be no escape from this attack.

_Thump. _

**"Final Attack Ride: D-D-Diend!"**

And with that a neon blue stream of light rained down and hit Kabuto.

Over kicking his target, Momotaros scrambled to regain control over himself, until he remembered he had wings and could just fly down to the ground.

Snapping his wings open, Den-o softly landed onto the ground as he watched as the attack Kabuto fade into a stream of light. "Heh. Not so tough now?"

"Well, who knows. You'll probably would've died if I didn't interfere," Kaido commented as he walked towards Momotaros dispelling his armor.

"Hey! I would have been fine! It's because of people like you, him, and that Decade fellow that's always give'n us more work. Cheating bastards! We're super busy, ya know. Stop forcing us to clean up after your messes!"

Kaido shrugged as he smirked towards the man. "Hey, you haven't cleaned up any mess."

"Why you-!"

Kaido continued, "After all, Agito doesn't exist because you couldn't fix the Kuuga world. And now this world will eventually be run by Orepanochs. Great work fixing things, hero."

And with that, Den-o quickly grabbed the man by his shirt color only to meet a rather stoic glare.

"You should know by now, you have no ways of beating Kabuto if he's willing to kill himself to win," Kaido said. "And instead of just wasting time here in the past, you should at least make yourself useful in the present."

Momotaros growled, "Why you…"

"Hey. At least I'm doing my side of the job. Now I'm going to be borrowing the Denliner now."

"What says you could!"

Kaido answered, "My treasure senses are ringing. And our destination is the present. You coming or not?"

Red sparks spurted out of Den-o, as Ryotaro was left in his place. Eyes narrowed, he resolutely said, "I can't just let another world get destroyed! I need to defeat Kabuto and undue all the world's he ruin. I swear I'll protect this world."

Daiki turned to him and smirked, "Oh, I believe somebody said that on Kuuga's world. And how many times have you fought Kabuto? And how many times did he have to spare you before he finally got snapped and started trying to destroy you or your ticket? Really now, don't you get it? As long as Kabuto is willing to die, you won't win. There's only a few of us that ever stood against him. And please note, none of them are you. Please make sure to also note, you aren't even on the maybe list of riders that could be Kabuto in this state." Kaido said as he turned away from the man and began to walk away towards the Denliner. He chuckled as he heard the sounds of lightening crackling before he was spun around and turned faced to face to a spikey haired version of the boy he had just talked down.

Noticing the red streak of hair running and his snarl, Kaido mentioned, "It's nice to meet you too, Momotaros. I hope that beating wasn't too hard on you."

"Shut up! If Kabuto wasn't willing to keep on causing time paradoxes, we've could have won."

"Maybe. However, he's willing to do anything to win," Kaido replied as he smirked towards the delinquent, while pull his arm away. "Kabuto willing to keep on resetting the worlds until he won or found a way to win. You wanna know how he beat Kuuga?"

Kaido smile stretch as his eyes began to condescend Momotaros. "Initially, he couldn't. Ultimate Kuuga's senses was just that much better than Kabuto. He sensed Kabuto every time he pierced through the time space continuum, he read through Kabuto's attacks, and was tough enough to shrug off most of them off. Even when Kabuto, summoned four copies of himself in a last ditched effort to win, he still lost. You know what Kabuto did then? He went back in time to when Kuuga got the belt and stole it then. He never won."

"See! Didn't I tell you he che-"

"No," Kaido cut off. "His resolve was that much greater than yours. It was great enough he was willing to die four times against Kuuga. He was resolute enough to bother going back in time and destroying two worlds. He was resolute enough, to kill himself a couple more times while fighting you before destroying your pass to Kuuga's world. Honestly, in comparison to Kabuto, what are you willing to lose? I'll tell you. You are willing to take a beating, but you aren't willing to gamble anything. Are you willing to go to Kabuto's world, go back in time to the second after he received his rider belt and kill a nine year old boy? You don't have to answer, I already know you aren't. It's better to do what we can for in the present. So let's just hurry up already and go already."

"Shut up already!" A voice called out as she jump kicked Kaido in the stomach, causing him to clutch his stomach on the ground. "Stop picking on Ryotaro and Momotaros already. They aren't bright enough to think about these kinds of things."

"Hey!" Momotaros cried out.

And it was that second he wished, he shut his mouth, stomping her feet, Hana walked towards the possessed Ryotaros and yanked his arm towards the Den-liner.

"Oi! Oi! Kohana, what are we doing?"

The girl, barely taller than the boy's waist responded, "To the present. Wataru-san mentioned he was going after Decade. And that guy mentions he wants to help, Wataru-san. It'll be more productive than just charging at Kabuto again."

"So, we're gonna fight that other inconsiderate bastard?" Momotaros asked only to see Hana roll her eyes.

"Yes, we're going to make sure this time, nothing remains of Decade."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading or rereading through this reedit. Please review. I'll try to write the next chapter again.


End file.
